Dream Of Love
by k40Sohma
Summary: Its been almost 4 years now after the horrible tragedy took place. Now Kyo is going to college, but something he sees there will turn his life upside down once again, and send him into thoughts he thought he could never have. Tohru has come back into his
1. Life And Its Pain

**Disclaimer- I do not own fruits basket**

**Summary**

**Its been almost 4 years now after the horrible tragedy took place. Now Kyo is going to college, but something he sees there will turn his life upside down once again, and send him into thoughts he thought he could never have. Tohru has come back into his life only to throw him into a state of pain. But as they get closer in the school year, Tohru's memory of her past seems to be coming back as well. Is Tohru going to remember what happened to her in the past, or will Kyo stop this from happening? Sequel to my first story**

Chapter 1- Life And Its Pain

He awoke the next morning to his alarm clock going off. He quickly hit the button and sat up. His eyes wondered about the room for a split second before he had stood up and walked to the bathroom. There he brushed his teeth and washed his face. His eyes had been blood shot from all the crying he had done the day before. He let out a sigh as he took some clothe out of his dresser and got dressed. Then he decided to have some toast. When he had finished eating it had already been time for him to go to school. He gathered his books and left the apartment.

The bell rang, and Kyo stood from his chair. This was his last class of the day, and it was a Friday. He was sure he was going to be able to see Tohru just like he had yesterday. But he didn't know if he had gotten out of the class to earlier, or to late. But when he looked around there she was walking by herself down the hallway. She walked right past Kyo, and when seeing him she couldn't help but stare And of course Kyo couldn't help but stare right back.

Tohru stared, it was as if she knew him. But at the same time knew she didn't. She had wanted to say something so bad, but decided not to and just kept walking.

The words that Kyo was trying to hold back for so long didn't stay in his throat anymore. "Tohru?" he blurted out making Tohru turn and look at him.

"Yes?" she answered quickly, still staring strait at him. She didn't care how he knew her name. Only that when he called it something inside of her tingled. Like it was just perfect for Kyo, or to her this boy, to say her name.

"uh…nothing. I'm sorry I thought you were someone else," Kyo said trying to cover himself up.

Someone else? Tohru was sure she was the only one with that name in the entire school. But she could be wrong, and now she guessed she was. She just smiled softly and continued to walk away. But for some reason something was telling her to stay, and just talk to him. To figure out who he was.

This was it, Kyo couldn't take it anymore. He had to be able to speak to her again. It wouldn't be right if he just saw her every day and didn't say a word to her after this. He looked up, only to see Tohru staring at him as she left the school building. Sadness had been in her eyes for some reason. It was like she didn't want to leave and not be able to see Kyo anymore. Quickly Kyo ran after her until he caught up to her. When he had, he grabbed her arm and swirled her around.

"Do you remember me?" Kyo asked, hope in his eyes and voice. Showing Tohru he wanted the answer to be yes.

"no, I don't remember you. Or know you. I'm sorry," she replied seeming a bit confused to his out burst on her. Kyo looked at her for a split second before letting her go and turning around. "But I wouldn't mind getting to know you. And maybe if I had known you in the past, I will be able to remember,"

The first part of what Tohru had said made him happy. But when he heard that she was willing to remember him, now that stung his heart. He didn't want her to remember the past. Nor did he ever want her to forget it. But she had, and now this was a different time. A different life. And a most definite new beginning.

"That would be good," Kyo said without thinking. Before he knew it, he was smiling. But his smile quickly faded when he saw Mea come running up to him, waving and smiling as usual.

"Hey Kyo, want to do something today?" she asked.

"Kyo?" Tohru looked at him, then she saw something pop into her mind. It was her, and she was standing there right when the roof of a house caved in. A piece of the roof hit her in the head as Kyo came crashing down and yelling something at another boy. Then Tohru snapped back in reality.

"I…I…I saw you…" Tohru said to Kyo. "Its was me, and you, and two other boys. One with…light hair. And another…with black…I think," Tohru said.

Kyo stared wide eyed at Tohru. Could she be talking about Yuki and Shigure. Well of course she was, but how…how did she see them again? Kyo looked from Tohru, then back to Mea. Mea had been looking at Tohru, but the look she was giving Tohru wasn't a happy look at all. More of a jealous and get lost look in Kyo's opinion.

"I…I really need to go," Kyo said trying to break this very awkward moment they were having.

"No wait!" Tohru said grabbing onto Kyo's arm. "I…would really like to get to know you now," she said, her face turning a crimson red, almost as red as Kyo's eyes.

Mea didn't say another word. She had only given Kyo a dirty look before storming off. Neither Kyo or Tohru had noticed this. The only thing they knew was someone had to say something, and soon.

"uh…" was all Kyo could say.

Tohru smiled and let go of his arm. "please?" Tohru said, almost pleading him.

Its not that Kyo wanted to say no. Of course he didn't want to say no. It was just if she remembered the first time that he and her had ever met then that wasn't good. Something was going on. Unless it was just going to happen this one time. But still when he would tell himself this, he would only think of something worse happening to her. What if she did remember. He shook his head slightly to get the idea out of his mind. No one ever remembered after there memory was erased. And he only knew this because know one had ever come back to the Sohma's main house.

"Okay," Kyo finally said. This had made Tohru smile so softly that Kyo had to look away to hide a tear that had slipped down his cheek. He wanted to tell her not to smile, but he couldn't do that. It would seem to odd.

"Are…you okay?" Tohru asked after a long period of silence. Kyo hadn't answer her, instead he just lifted his head and looked around himself. Every one was gone, and the only people he could see now was Tohru. And his own feet when he were to look down.

"Listen Tohru," Kyo's eyes met with Tohru's and he had to swallow a lump that had built up in his throat. "You have to promise me not to remember…"

Tohru stared at Kyo as if he were insane. Tohru had no idea what he was talking about at this point. But just nodded so he would finally walk with her. For some reason she had felt so comfortable next to him. And, so she thought, she didn't even know him. Only met him today, and her she was having him walk her home like they were going out. Or they were really good friends or something. She looked up from her feet and saw they that were descending on her block.

"Want to go out for ice-cream before I go home?" Tohru asked. Why? Why was she acting like this? She barely even knew him, and here she was asking him if he wanted ice-cream with her. He was going to say no for sure.

"Um…okay…" Kyo said, turning the direction he was walking in.

* * *

**Ok, i know that the first chapter really sucked! But the next chapter does get better, this i can promise you. I already have it done and everything so it should be here by tomorrow. Well...i hope that i will have all my old readers reading this story...that would be awesome. And i also hope i get some new readers, but i would like to say that this is a SEQUEL from my first story, so i would just recommend you read my Come Together story before reading the rest of this one...but thats up to you guys. Anyways please r/r thanks!**


	2. Promise Me?

**Disclaimer-I do not own Fruits Basket**

Chapter 2- Promise Me?

They both sat down and looked at one another. It was odd just sitting here with there ice cream and staring at one another. Kyo swirled his spoon in his melted ice cream. He didn't know what to say to Tohru. What was he supposed to say when he actually knows the girl he was talking to, but yet she didn't know him. Tohru looked up at Kyo and smiled. Once again Kyo had wished that she wouldn't smile. It pierced right threw his heart and went out threw his back. He looked down at the table, making Tohru wonder what was wrong.

"I know I don't really know you, but may I ask what is wrong with you?"

Kyo looked back up to Tohru. He didn't want to tell her. But every time he would see the worry in her eyes he just couldn't help but say no.

"I don't know, its just this girl I know. She… I don't know…wait forget that. I do not that she doesn't know who I am. And maybe I should just leave it at that. But then something inside of me is telling me not to. And its all just to confusing," Kyo looked into Tohru's eyes hoping she would understand what he was saying. But Tohru hadn't changed much and didn't think he was talking about her.

"Is this girl that girl that ran up to you earlier on in the day?" Tohru asked seeming clueless.

Kyo let out a small laugh seeing that Tohru hadn't changed. He nodded a slight yes just to make her happy.

"Well, I can help if you would like. Though, I cant say I can do much for you. I mean, you're a guy and I'm a girl. And…" Tohru stopped talking when she had looked at the watch on her wrist. " Oh no," she said standing to her feet and looking around as if someone had been watching them. " I have to go Kyo I'm sorry. I guess I lost check of time…and I really need to go."

"Um…okay?" Kyo said standing as well. He placed some money down on the table for the ice cream then him and Tohru left. "Where are you going that your in such a hurry?" Kyo asked as Tohru had practically stormed down the street.

"Eh…I have to meet Kyte,"

"Kyte?" Kyo asked coming to a stop and seeming a bit puzzled.

"Yes," Tohru answer him stopping as well and turning to face him. "My boyfriend…" she said.

"Oh…I…oh god do I have to go…" Kyo mumbled and ran the other way of Tohru. That was it. He didn't want to be with her anymore. He couldn't get to know her anymore then he had already known her. She had a boyfriend, and that's all it took for her to break his heart. Even without her remembering him. Or saying anything that was actually cruel to him.

****

Of course she had a boyfriend. What the hell was I thinking. She is such a pretty, and kind women. Anyone could love her. Unless they were a moron of course. Maybe I really shouldn't bother with this anymore. Tell her that…ah! What would I tell her? I cant just say 'hey I don't want to get to know you because you have a boyfriend. And I just wanted to…' Kyo cut himself off from his thinking when he saw Mea standing by his apartment looking at him.

She had been leaning against the wall, but when spotting Kyo she had stood up strait. He stared closely at her as he now approached her. She smiled as he stopped in front of her.

"Hi?" he said.

"hi!" she replied happily. "I was really hopping we could do something Kyo," she said.

Kyo smiled and let out a small laugh. "Okay, come inside," he said leading her inside and up to his apartment. He opened they door and they both walked in. Mea had only been in Kyo's apartment once so she had to examine the whole place while he got them drinks. Mea sat down and took the cup of juice from Kyo.

"Wadda you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know, what ever you want I guess."

Kyo couldn't help it. He liked Mea. A lot. And why not like her? Even if Tohru was in his life. She had a boyfriend and had every right to as well as he did to have a girlfriend. And it wasn't hard to see that Mea liked him back. But unlike Tohru, he felt as if he wasn't able to move onto someone else yet. It was as if Tohru was still with him, and she remembered everything. This was what was holding Kyo back from actually going on with his life. He knew that he still loved Tohru to much to do anything like this. But he couldn't hold back and wait for her. She didn't even know him anymore, and now he found out she had a boyfriend.

Kyo grabbed Mea's hand and lead her out of the apartment. "lets just walk around," he said. Mea smiled and nodded to his suggestion. After a while Kyo let go of Mea's hand, and to his surprise Mea let out a sigh of aggravation. He just ignored the sigh, he didn't even bother to grab her hand again so she would be happy. He didn't honestly care about that. The only reason he had let go of Mea's hand was because it reminded him of Tohru. Someone he needed to get out of his life so he could move on with it. Something he also didn't think was going to happen.

An hour had passed and Mea had to go home. Kyo just nodded and left for his apartment. Tomorrow was a Saturday, and it was only 8 at night. So Kyo knew that Mea was lying. But he hadn't taken much thought to it. His mind was else where. And of course that else where was Tohru. Should he call Shigure and tell him that he had seen Tohru. But if he did this, the all noisy Yuki-as he now thought of Yuki, being that he really couldn't call him rat boy anymore- would want to come and see for himself. Yuki's feelings for Tohru hadn't changed at all. Just like Kyo. He still loved her with a everything he had. And to hear that he could actually just see her again, even if it were for a split second, he would be over to where Kyo lived in a flash. And even now, after four years, Yuki and Kyo still didn't get along. Maybe sometimes. But not always. And that was one of the main reasons Kyo had moved out.

He slumped down on his bed and looked out the small window. A few people were walking by, and one couple caught his attention. It was Tohru with Kyte apparently. They were walking together, hand in hand, and Tohru had been laughing so hard her face was starting to turn a pinkish color. Tohru had then stopped Kyte and kissed him gently. Then they started walking again. Kyo just watched. Why did they have to come by his apartment. Why not someone else's. It was like someone wanted him to see this. But why? These questions just slipped away from Kyo. He couldn't do this. He couldn't "get to know her" like she said. It would only hurt him more then he already was.

So badly did he want to cry. But he didn't. He was sure that after all the crying he had done the night before he wouldn't be able to cry anymore. But here he was, tears in his eyes, and him rubbing his eyes.

"Dammit, I'm not going to cry anymore! I cant cry over her anymore! She's got a new life Kyo! Get over her! Just…" Kyo looked up at the window again. That was it, when he saw the way Tohru smile the way she used to towards him, he started to cry. Not hard, but silently. Not even he knew he was doing it until he had gone to rub his eyes. But when he felt his tears of sadness, they soon turned into tears of frustration. He hit his bed, smacked at his books. And even knocked over his night stand. He went to go smash at the window but stopped himself when noticing how angry he had gotten. And how childish he was acting. He stood in one spot for almost an hour, just staring out his window. Even when Tohru and Kyte had gone, he just stared. You would swear that if you had seen him in the window you would have thought he had gone insane. But he hadn't.

When he finally decided he was calmed down he started to pick up everything he had knocked down. In only a few minutes was his room thing clean. Maybe not spotless, but good enough for him. His stomach let out a small growl. He was hungry, and very hungry at that. The ice-cream he had earlier didn't do much for him. Being that he really only swirled his spoon around in it, making it melt faster. He opened his fridge and saw nothing in it. His eyes narrowed at the thought of fast food…again. This time he would go out to the shopping center and get some real food. Even if it meant that he would have to cook it.

After getting everything he needed to make his dinner, Kyo left the store. But when he left, to his surprise he saw Tohru leaning against a fence not to far from where he was standing. She picked up her head when hearing someone call her name. Kyo looked more closely at her and saw her crying. He had now just become the most confused person ever. When he had seen her earlier with her boyfriend she had looked so happy. But now the only thing that showed on her face was sadness. And guilt. Wait, guilt. What would she be guilty of?

"hey, what's wrong?" He asked, placing the bag he was holding down on the side of him.

Tohru didn't answer him. She just wiped away some fallen ands tears and nodded. "I shouldn't be hear, I have to go…I'm so sorry.." she said as she walked past Kyo as quickly as she could. But Kyo stopped her by grabbing onto her arm. She stopped only for a second before pulling her arm away from Kyo.

"Wait! If you came here to see me then tell me why, and how you knew I was here," Kyo yelled to her.

This time Tohru stopped and faced Kyo. She walked up to him and looked him right into the eyes. This made Kyo lean back a little, but he looked directly into her eyes as well.

"Friends, promise me we'll be friends Kyo?" she asked, still looking at him directly in the eyes. Before he could say anything she had added, "no matter what happens. No matter what my memory may bring us. You have to promise me…"

Kyo just stared even more confused at Tohru. What had she been talking about. He didn't think anyone would be able to answer this question for him.

"You have to promise me Kyo! Please…" she said more tears streaming down her face.

"Promise…" Kyo said softly. "but-" before he could finish his sentence Tohru had placed a finger over his lips.

"No, don't say anything. Something is telling me that I just made a mistake…I have to go…" she said softly before running off.

Kyo just blinked once, then stared as she disappeared into the darkness. What had that been all about? What was she talking about? She told him to promise to be her friend, even when she said something he didn't understand. Then she tells him she thinks she just made a mistake. What the heck was she talking about? Did Kyo really want to get to know this new Tohru? But the one thing that kept popping into his mind was, 'no matter what my memory may bring us,'. Those very words that Tohru had said. What did she mean by them?

Kyo's mouth had slightly opened. Maybe…maybe she was remembering. But if she was, why wouldn't she have told him? Kyo didn't move. Just stood there, thinking about what she had meant. Nothing had, and would come to his mind at this point. Right now, everything was still a big blur…

* * *

**WOW! I just wanted to say that in think i have almost all of my old readers! thanks so much you guys! omg i love you all! this is so cool...lol...ok im having a ditzy moment right now. Well im sorry that i didnt get this chapter in earlier like i planned. But i decided to go and update my myspace, if anyone knows what that is. And then i am also starting an Inuyasha story...so it took me a little but longer. But i made sure to get this in for you guys! Well thanks to everyone who has read come together and is now reading this story. I really appreciat it! well please r/r...thanks**

**---Ash**


	3. An Unusual Feeling

**Disclaimer-I do not own Fruits Basket..blah blah blah nothing new**

Chapter 3- An Unusual Feeling

He sat up and rubbed his head. He had barely gotten any sleep last night, let alone ate anything. He had gone out to get food for nothing. He had made the spaghetti but then didn't even eat it. What Tohru had said kept him up all night. He groaned in pain as his brain felt like it thumped on the side of his head. He had a head ache, and a really bad one to. And the worst part of this was he had nothing to take to make it go away. He had woken up to a really bad morning, and not even knowing it was only going to get worst. His life was going to get worst here on out unless he stepped out of Tohru's life. But of course he didn't know this, and stepping out of her life was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

He groaned again as he stood to his feet and walked towards the bathroom. A nice hot shower was what he needed right now. Maybe that would relax his head ache a little. Then he could go to the store and get some Tylenol or something. He took a 10 minute shower and headed towards the store. When getting the medicine for his head he took no time to go in a store and get some water. That's when he took the medicine and decided to head towards the park. Luckily for him he head off his small, but worthy job today. And tomorrow for that matter. But this Tuesday he had to go back.

He paid for his water and left the store. He looked around for a few moments before walking back to his apartment. Lately, people had been popping out of know where when he would go some where. So now he was cautious to where ever he would go. He wanted to go back to his apartment, but instead turned his direction and headed towards the park. Ever since this whole thing with Tohru had happened Kyo seemed to be going to the park more and more. It just always seemed to calmed him.

The roof never did him any good anymore. So that had actually died out. He had barely ever gone on the roof anymore. It had brought to many painful memory's back to him. So the park had become his new place. But this time when he had gone to the park, that changed. He sat down on the bench under a pretty big tree. He closed his eyes for only a few moments and when he reopened them he saw Tohru sitting under a tree not to far from him reading a book. But the only problem was that when he hag gotten here, she wasn't there. Was she following him or something?

Kyo stood to his feet and walked over to Tohru. When he stopped, Tohru lifted her eyes from her book and when seeing Kyo she lifted her whole head. She didn't smile, nor try to. She hadn't moved, or looked happy. In fact she looked like she was about to cry. She stood up and walked past Kyo.

Becoming somewhat confused Kyo turned and followed her.

"Hey?" he said, not sure if he should.

She stopped and turned to face him. "I'm sorry, I have to go…" She said quickly. But Kyo wasn't going to let her go. Not that easy. He wanted to know what was wrong with her. And the only way to find that out was to ask her.

"What's wrong, you acted like this last night as well when I saw you by the store. You have to tell me what's wrong now," Kyo told her.

"NO, you wouldn't understand! Go, please…just…just please leave me alone!" she shouted pushing him to the side. Her hand had slipped down his arm and had grabbed a hold of the bracelet that Kyo had still worn. In an instant a pulsing feeling shot threw the bracelet and up Kyo's whole arm. Kyo pulled his arm back, making sure the bracelet didn't come off, and looked up at Tohru. She had turned around and was now walking away.

This time Kyo didn't try to stop her. His eyes were just fixed on the bracelet. What had just happened? That had been the same feeling he would get when the bracelet was near being taken off, or was taken off. But the curse had been broken, hadn't it? He knew it had been, specially after all the times Mea had "accidentally" bumped into him. Not once had he transformed then. But then why had he gotten that feeling just now. Maybe it was because Tohru had been the one to touch it. But that just made no sense, not to him anyways. Maybe it was time he gave Shigure a call and told him some stuff that had been happening. But first he had to find Tohru. She couldn't have gotten far being that she was only walking.

"Tohru!" Kyo yelled. He knew that something was wrong with her. She was acting as if she knew something he didn't. She would sometimes act like this towards him. And he didn't like it. And would always want to find out what was wrong. But with everything that had happened he wasn't to sure if Tohru would actually tell him what was wrong with her.

"Why cant you just leave me alone?" Tohru's voice came form behind Kyo, and when he turned sure enough there was Tohru staring at him. Sadness still in her eyes.

"Because I want to know what's wrong with you, and why your every where I am. And what the hell was last night all about?" Kyo asked, seeming a bit aggravated.

Tohru looked at Kyo puzzled. "Last night?" she asked, seeming completely oblivious. Kyo went to go say something when noticing that she really had no idea what he was talking about. But how could they be? She was there last night, she told him she wanted him to be her friend. Then said she had made the biggest mistake of her life. Or at least it was something like that. Even now though Kyo could tell when she truly was telling the truth or just didn't know what he was talking about.

"Yeah, last night you were there at the store. I was there to, and…you honestly have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" he asked, now being able to see all the confusion building up in Tohru's eyes.

Now Kyo had become about as confused at Tohru. He knew she was there. He saw her. He heard the very words she said to him. How could she not remember. Maybe there was something wrong with her. It had been four years after all and Kyo didn't know if anything had happened to her in these years. But this he doubted, and went onto thinking something else. She could have just said she didn't remember. But the look on her face ad convinced Kyo so much he couldn't even explain it. Nothing else thought would come to mind. He couldn't think of one more thing that would make Tohru not remember last night.

For some reason when Kyo would think about Tohru not being able to remember his heart would ache. Every time he thought this he would think about the memory he had from so long ago. And just thinking about that would make him hurt so badly. His eyes looked back to Tohru, and he smiled slightly.

"How about we just go out or something?" he asked calmly.

Tohru's body hesitated but her mind told her to go. And she wasn't about to listen to her body. She nodded but hadn't smiled like she usually would.

"Lets just stay here, how does that sound?"

Tohru still only nodded to Kyo's suggestion. And that's what they did. They just stayed at the park. And after a while Tohru had finally been talking like she usually would and laughing as well. Kyo was laughing along with her. He hadn't laughed so much in four years, and all this laughed was giving his stomach a nice pain.

Kyo had just sat up from falling back out of all the laughter he had done. He looked over at Tohru and smiled brightly. Tohru's eyes widened a little, her face flushed red, and she immediately looked away. What just happened? She had felt something inside of her that she had once felt before. And she knew this feeling she had only felt was for Kyo. But how, how could that even be possible? She had just met him. So she thought. But now, all she wanted to do was to stay with him. She felt so comfortable with him. And she had only been with him for about two hours now.

"hey, you okay?" Kyo asked completely clueless to Tohru blushing.

"yes, I'm fine Kyo-kun," Tohru said.

"kun…" That was it. That's all Kyo needed. He stood to his feet and looked down at the now confused Tohru. He didn't want to hear her call him that ever again. Kyo was just fine. But when she said kun, he didn't like it. Its not like he didn't like being called that, it was just Tohru said it, and the way she said it made his heart yearn for her more then it already did.

"I have to go," he said quickly.

Tohru stood to her feet as well and placed her hands right in front of her heart. One hand had been curled into a fist while the other was placed over her hand that was in a fist. Her head was tilted to the side a little.

"Kyo…" she said softly as if she was about to add something else to her words that was very important and meant a lot to her.

* * *

**Ok every one, sorry for the long wait on this chapter. But school and so much homework wont help you much. Then deciding your just to lazy to type wont either. Then you think your story got deleted from your computer, yea well looking for can take alot of time to. And thats everthing that happend to me, so im very sorry for this wait. Well i hope this chapter was good enough for everyone...im hoping to get ther next chapter out by tomorrow...but then i also have the Inuyasha story, so i dont really know. Well i would also like to say that i officaily have all my old readers and reviewers and that makes me so happy! and i have also gotten a few new readers who had actually gone to read my "Come Together" story just to read this one. And i want to thank them to...so thanks to you guys as well. Well please r/r thanks a bunch!**

**---Ash**


	4. And back To The Sohma’s

**Disclaimer-I dont not own Fruits Basket**

Chapter 4- And back To The Sohma's

Kyo looked at her, he could feel how much he truly loved her now. But what she had just said hurt him so badly, and he knew that she didn't understand this. But how could he explain it to her. He smiled at Tohru, making her relax a little.

"I'm sorry but I just have to go home and get some homework done for school. But we could always hang out tomorrow, we'll meet here, how does that sound?" he asked still smiling.

She didn't like that idea at all. But as long as she could be able to come back with him she was happy.

"Sure," she said sadly.

Kyo waved goodbye before running off. When he was sure he was far enough from her, he had to sit down and rest. But when he went to go do this something had made him sit back up. It was a jolt of pain that had shot through his body. And out of know where he was able to feel his eyes starting to tear. He hadn't known it, but the whole time he was running he was thinking about what Tohru had called him. _Kun…_ the word just kept repeating in his mind. It was hard to explain why though, and the more he thought about it the more the tears had come. He wiped his face so know one would notice. But he couldn't just stay here and cry.

He stood to his feet and looked around as if he didn't know where he was. After a few moments of people staring at him like he was crazy, Kyo decided to head back to his apartment. The moment he entered his room he found himself on the floor, crying. He was so confused. What was going on with him? He searched for the answer to why he was crying but he couldn't find it. No matter how hard he searched the answer wouldn't come to him.

His thoughts had been broken when his phone let out a small ringing noise indicating that someone was calling him. Slowly he stood to his feet and picked up the phone. Before he could say anything a familiar voice shot into his ear.

"Kyo-kuuun!" Shigure's voice called threw the phone.

Kyo cringed at the sound of his voice but eventually answered back with a "what?"

"Oh no hello?" Shigure teased, making Kyo become pissed off.

"Ah! Just tell me what you want dammit!" Kyo demanded.

"Wellllll…"Shigure said holding out the l in well long enough to get Kyo more pissed off.

"Just spit it out already!"

"Fine fine…well you see Kyo…I have finally published one of my many good books and now we are going to celebrate. And everyone is invited. Including you!"

****

Well duh…I am a someone aren't I? Kyo thought to himself as Shigure just kept on blabbering about this party he was going the throw.

"yeah, okay…ah ha…sure…yes!" Kyo yelled each word with annoyance in his voice.

"Well its good to here that you haven't changed much." Shigure said.

"what ever…" Kyo said, now just wishing that Shigure would hear that he didn't want to talk.

"Well then you will come, right?" Shigure asked, a little more serious this time.

"Sure, as long as it will get you to shut up!"

Shigure didn't take to mind what Kyo had just said, his mouth just kept moving telling Kyo everything he needed to know.

"The party is Saturday, everyone is going to be there…" That was the sort of stuff he had been telling him.

After a few of Kyo's rude comments towards Shigure and Shigure's wonderful perverted jokes Kyo had hung up. He looked around and sighed. Should he tell everyone about Tohru and how he speaks with her again. Or should he just keep his mouth closed and not say anything. He thought that right now, keeping his mouth closed was the best thing to do. Who knows how Kisa and Momiji would act. And then there was Kagura, she had grown very fond of Tohru and who knows how she would act. So he just guessed that keeping this news away from them was the best thing to do.

Only for some odd reason he felt as if he should tell Shigure. But why? He shook his head as if to get the thoughts out f it then turned his attention to his books that were scattered all over his floor next to his bed. He kneeled down and out them into a small stack. He had school again tomorrow, and he did not want to go. Why he had ever thought to go to college was beyond him. But then the thought hit him. Tohru, she was the reason. Because she had told him so long ago that she promised her mom she would go to college and be successful. So Kyo had then promised Tohru, in his mind, that he to would go to college. And he had never once thought about breaking that promise.

It was still fairly early and Kyo had nothing to do. He became a bit angry when thinking that he should have just stayed at the park with Tohru and not let his sadness get to him. But he had, and he knew he couldn't go back to the park looking for her. That would just be odd. Then he thought, being that Shigure was the only one that Kyo felt right telling him about Tohru he decided he could go there. No one should have been at the house except Shigure and maybe Hatori or Ayame.

He picked up the phone and hit redial. The phone rang once, then twice, then Shigure picked up with a almost singing hello.

"Idiot…"Kyo mumbled before continuing to speak. "I need to talk to you," he said.

Shigure had know who it was by the way he said idiot and his voice. "Okay, come one over then. I'll get something ready…" Shigure said more mature then before.

Kyo nodded as if Shigure could see him and then bung up the phone and headed for the door. About an hour later of walking Kyo had been standing in front of the many trees that led to the Shigure's. He shook his head and let out a small laugh at the thought of walking threw the woods again like he still lived at Shigure's. Then he entered them and only minutes later came to Shigure's house.

Nothing had changed about it since the last time he had been here. That was almost 2 years ago. But to him it seemed like an eternity. He walked up and opened the door as if he had still lived in the house. He looked around and saw no one.

"Kyo!" Someone called from in side the kitchen. "is that you?"

Right away he as able to tell it was Shigure by the high pitch in the voice. He frowned a little as he walked into the kitchen.

"My my it has been a very long time since I have seen you Kyo. How have you been?"

"Good and yourself?" he asked as he sat down at the small table and watched as Shigure brought over some tea.

"Why good thank you, so you said you had something to tell me. So, what is it?" Shigure asked.

Kyo looked at him as if he was now confused. But he wasn't, he just didn't know how he was going to tell Shigure about Tohru. And now he was wondering if coming here was a bad idea or a good one. He looked down at the tea that had just been placed in front of him. He pushed it away a little and then looked back at Shigure's wondering face. Kyo sighed as he now knew he had to tell him or coming here would have been so pointless.

"It's…" Kyo started but stopped when he herd someone enter the room. He turned his head to see Yuki standing there staring back at him. Immediately Kyo shot up to his feet.

"You didn't tell me he would be here!" Kyo shouted, now pointing to Yuki.

"And you didn't tell me he would be here either," Yuki said firmly.

"I just thought it would be good to have you both here like old times. And then what ever you had to tell me Kyo Yuki would be able to here to just like many years ago…"

Both Yuki and Kyo's eyes narrowed.

"I could careless about this insignificants problems…" Yuki said coldly as he looked back at Kyo.

"You would care if you knew it was about Tohru!" Kyo shouted.

"Miss…Honda?" Yuki's eyes became soft as the name of Tohru echoed threw his ears.

"Yeah," kyo said, now calming down a little. "She goes to the same college as me. I talked to her the other day. Then yesterday as well, and well today we had actually hung out." Kyo's eyes made there way towards the floor.

"Kyo,"

Kyo's head jerked up when he herd Yuki saying his name so calmly.

"You cant keep doing this. You have to leave Miss. Honda. What if she starts to get her memory back,"

"What do you mean by that? No one has ever gotten there memory back, so what makes you think Tohru would?"

When Kyo asked this question he could see that Yuki knew something he didn't. So did Shigure. But what?

"What the hell are you to hiding from me?" he questioned, letting his anger now take over once again.

"Its going to start from the very beginning all over again," Shigure stated firmly. And that was it. That's all Kyo got. Shigure had left the room after saying that, and Yuki did as well.

"What?" Kyo asked himself.

Yuki hearing Kyo's question decided he would give him the answer.

"She still has part of her memory, Hatori is the one who informed us of this. We knew that if someone was to meet up with her again that she would more then likely start remembering,"

"But how does she still have some memory left?"

"It was when Hatori's hand met with Tohru's that he had tried to pull his hand back. He succeeded in doing this, but not with his whole hand. Only there fingers were touching. Kyo, do you want Tohru to remember everything that happened to her in the past?"

"No I don't…but then a half of me does…and…" Kyo stopped talking and looked towards Yuki. Why was he talking to Yuki like this? Either way he didn't care, someone was actually talking to him about this. Though, why did it have to be Yuki of all people?

"If you don't want her to remember you have to stop talking to her, and being near her. All of that will only make it come back little by little.." With that said, Yuki had walked out of the kitchen once again.

Kyo just stood there confused. He didn't know what he should do now. He told Tohru he would meet her tomorrow at the park again. But if he did this he would wined up hanging out with her again. But he didn't want her memory to get restored. Well that's what he told himself. He knew that he really wanted Tohru to remember him, but not other things. He wanted her to remember only the people she had healed in so many ways. But if she remembered them, then she would remember everything that happened.

Kyo dropped himself to the floor as his thoughts got even deeper.

****

Would it really hurt her if I were to make her remember? But…then…if it didn't would she be happy. I know everyone else would. Well…almost everyone else… When Kyo said this he was thinking about Yuki. He wasn't sure if Yuki really wanted Tohru to remember. It had been four years and he was still calling her Miss. Honda to.

"no," Kyo said. "I want her back, I want her to remember. But I don't want her to also have to remember the pain she went threw so many years back…" Kyo let out another sigh. He knew she hadn't gone threw a lot of pain, but there was some. And he didn't want her to have to remember about any of it.

"I have to…" Kyo stopped when his bracelet let out another pulsing feeling. He looked down at it and the beads that were red were glowing.

* * *

**sorry for the long wait on this chapter, but i have been somewhat busy! well i really have to make this fast so thanks to all my readers and reveiwers! please keep r/r thanks!**


	5. A Horrible Way

**Disclaimer-I do not own fruits basket**

Chapter 5-A Horrible Way

He stared at the glowing bracelet as if it were about to explode or something. But it wasn't going to, and he knew this. His other hand reached up and touched it, he yanked his hand back when for some reason he got burned. But it wasn't burning his wrist. So why his hand?

He stood to his feet and left the kitchen. He looked around and when he saw Shigure just standing there speaking to Yuki he decided to cut in.

"I have to go home," he said before running to Shigure's door.

"Please come back soon!" Shigure yelled not taking on thought to Kyo's sudden act of leaving.

"yeah what ever!" he yelled not really listening to what Shigure had said, but still getting the words into his mind. He ran into the woods and leaned against a tree. He looked back down at the bracelet to find it wasn't glowing anymore. His eyes widened as he now became confused.

He got off the tree and continued to walk. He had to get to his apartment soon. He had never finished his homework and school was tomorrow. But even when he thought about these things, the only thing that would be brought back to his mind was his bracelet, and Tohru.

After an hour or so Kyo had reached his apartment. He was so glad to have reached it for his legs had hurt from all the walking he had done. He entered his room thing and walked over to all his books lying on the floor. He bent down and went to go grab the books when something stopped him. His phone let out a soft ring before turning into a loud and annoying ring.

"Hello?" he said as he brought the phone up to his ear. He got no answer. "Hello?" he asked again a little more aggressive. But still he got no answer. Becoming very annoyed, Kyo slammed the phone down on the thingy and walked back to his books. This time he was able to pick up the books and stack them into a nice pile. Then he picked out some books he thought he would need for his homework. He sat down, and then started with his homework.

Almost two hours had gone by and he was just finishing his homework. He stood to his feet and looked around. He still had a long day ahead of him, and what to do he had no idea. He just sighed and decided to go out. When he had left his apartment and had gotten outside, Tohru had been standing there.

"Tohru?" Kyo asked, his voice a bit awkward.

Her eyes wondered up to meet his. "Kyo.." she said softly, now taking a step closer to him. Kyo took a step back, and then another when Tohru had only taken a step forward. She had taken a third step when out of no where she had fainted. Kyo caught her just in time. He picked her up and, and then once again entered his apartment. It was somewhat hard to get her into his room, but he had, and was now placing her down on his bed.

He placed his hand on top of her head, and felt that she had been very hot. He sighed, she had always been running a fever…and it was usually when something was very wrong with her. But he didn't have time to think about that now. Tohru was his main concern, and he needed to at least take care of her. He stood to his feet and went to go into the bathroom when he stopped and looked back at her.

How'd she know where I lived?

He asked himself, but knew he wouldn't get any answer so just continued with what he was going to do. He entered his bathroom and quickly looked for a clothe. He found one in no time, and took no time to wet it and bring it back to where Tohru was resting. He placed it on top of her forehead, and sat down next to her.

He gently wiped some hair out of her face, and smiled at her. He couldn't help it, even when she was sleeping Tohru had always made him so happy. It was just so hard to explain. And now, seeing her lying down in his bed, he couldn't help but be so happy.

He stood to his feet when his stomach let out a small growl from not eating anything. He went into his small kitchen and took out some left over spaghetti and precooked it. He ate it quickly then cleaned the dish. Next he peeked into his room to see that Tohru had still been sleeping so he thought to run out to the store would be fine.

He ran down the steps, not wanting to wait for the elevator being that he lived on the fourth floor of the apartment. When he had gotten outside he stopped and looked around. He looked to his right and then left. He had forgotten where the store was. Then, finally remember where it was he took off in no time.

He came out of the store only 15 minutes later. He had gotten soup for Tohru, and hopefully she wouldn't be gone when he would get back home. It didn't take him very long to get back home. And when he did Tohru had still been sleeping in his bed. He smiles when looking at her then headed towards the kitchen to start making the soup.

He placed the pot on the stove, then some water in it, then the soup came next. After waiting a while he guessed the soup would have been done, and it was. Just in time as well for Tohru had just now been waking up.

She sat up and looked around before she had started to panic.

"Hey calm down," Kyo said softly when hearing the noises she was making. He walked into the room and placed the bowl of soup down on the bed next to her. "Now eat this, it will help you with that fever you have,"

Tohru stared at the soup as if it had been poisoned, but finally she took it and started to eat it.

"I'm sorry," Tohru said, placing down the bowl of soup and looking up at Kyo. " I didn't mean to do this to you, getting I mean and having you take care of me."

Kyo just smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Don't be," he said. "I don't mind…" he added, now thinking of the times when Tohru would be worried about him a long time ago. "Come one, how about we go to the park, that might help a bit. If you want that is," Kyo suggested.

"Sure," Tohru said now standing to her feet.

Kyo and Tohru had reached the park after making sure they both dragged out the walk. When they had gotten there not many people were there. And then as they sat under a tree and talked about pointless things it seemed as if time was flying by. And before they had both known it, it was already 5 in the afternoon.

There was barely no one there, maybe a few family's, but that was about it. Besides, soon every one would be leaving and leaving just Kyo and Tohru alone. The way Kyo wanted it to be. Then just like he knew it, everyone was gone and him and Tohru truly were the only people left in the park.

"So how do you feel?" He asked.

"Better, actually a lot better. I think the heat just did something to me."

Kyo laughed a little, making Tohru stare at him a bit confused.

"oh, sorry," he said quickly when noticing Tohru just staring at him. She just kept staring at him, then she to started to laugh. Now Kyo just stared at her in confusion.

"You look funny when your so serious!" Tohru shouted happily and pointed to Kyo still laughing her brains off. Kyo just laughed along with her. Then they both went silent and looked at each. It was amazing how much both of them were enjoying each other's company. Specially being that Tohru had thought she didn't ever know Kyo. But Kyo had always with out a doubt enjoyed Tohru's staying. She always made him laugh and feel so much more then he really was. Something know one could ever do. And even know, after all this time she still made him feel like he was the only person in the world.

But then it would happen. His heart would start to feel the very pain it did when Tohru had left his life for good. He had become happy, and Tohru had just vanished, making his life dreadful once again. Something no one would ever enjoy.

Kyo stood to his feet, helping Tohru as well. But in the process Tohru had slipped and her fingers ran over Kyo's wrist and right over his bracelet. Tohru, out of reaction, tried to grab his hand but all she got were Kyo's beads, and when she had fallen she had taken his beads with her.

A pulsing feeling. An incredible feeling that he couldn't mistake for anything was secretly hiding in his body, and now coming out to play. It hurt badly. He fell to his knees, screaming in pain and fear. He knew it was coming, it was going to happen. Once again his faithful life would come back to haunt him and keep him away from the horrible world. And once again it was the same person who would witness this horrible accident.

* * *

**i am so sorry for the very long wait on this chapter, but i had really bad writers block on this story. And it finally went away so i made this chaoter as soon as i could. And i am also sorry for making you wait so long and then puting this one a cliff hanger...i really do hope that i have all my old readers! so please r/r thanks so much and i promise the next chapter will not take this long!**


	6. Tohru’s Frightful Decision

**Disclaimer-I do not own fruits basket**

Chapter 6-Tohru's Frightful Decision

Her eyes went wide, and she took a step back. She dropped Kyo's bracelet and stared in complete fear. As the bracelet hit the floor, so did the thumping of Kyo. Tohru just stared, not knowing what to do. She had seen this before, she had seen something just like this before. But wear, when, why, and how? What was going on. Why did she remember Kyo screaming in agony once before. She didn't understand. She only thought that she should run, but then another side of her was telling her no. To stay and save him. Watch him. Watch what is about to happen.

She felt as if she really did just sit there and watch, something would happen. Something that needed to happen.

"Tohru…run…I need you to get away from me…please!" Kyo managed to say before his body had no strength left and he hit the floor once again. Only this time a lot harder.

Tohru couldn't even nod to Kyo's demand. The only thing she was able to do was to stand, and that she did. But after that her feet got glued down to the ground. She couldn't move. Her heart had stopped, and her mind went blank. Even her vision went on her as she now fell backwards to the floor. She hit the floor, her eyes wide open, and her breathing very rasp. She just laid there as she herd the screaming from Kyo, and a nauseous smell passed by her nose. Then she got a flash of something.

"I've always wanted to be the cat of the zodiac. I love you!"

Kyo just stared in complete confusion at the girl who he thought at the time was crazy.

"Well I mean I love the cat of the zodiac…I've always wanted to be the cat Kyo-kun"

Flashback with Kyo and Shigure-

"Kyo, what would you do if someone told you that they loved you? How would you react?"

End flashback-

"And why would you want to be the cat, that's just stupid…" Kyo said.

Then, Tohru came back to the real world. Her feelings in her body came back, her breathing went to a steady beat as well as her heart, and she could move now. She sat up, and started to cough and wheeze when that smell passed by her nose again.

She squinted her eyes, and screamed in sheer horror when she now so Kyo. It wasn't Kyo in a human body anymore. Oh no. It was something far worst then that. Something that made Tohru's body shutter when she looked at him. Something that made her mind spin in major confusion. And something that she would never be able to forget.

It was like she was in a living nightmare, and this _thing _in front of her was what she had to fear. But…as she looked more closely at him she could see the sadness in his eyes as he looked back at her. His bug, purple eyes just staring at her. He was a monster. Oh yes, a monster, but Tohru didn't think of him like a monster. No, she thought of him as a trapped soul trying to get away. But what had happened to him, and why did he look so much like a evil beast that should have been dead.

Or maybe even some kind of a dinosaur that had someone went back in time. NO, she knew it was Kyo. She knew it was him, but…she didn't know what had happened to him.

And the vision she had just had. It was him again, Kyo. She saw him and her again. Why? What did this boy mean to her? Why was he liked this?

"Kyo.." Tohru said as the thing took a step back. Tohru had only taken a step forward. "Kyo…what…" before she could finish Kyo took off in a jolt. He hadn't looked back, he just kept running. He was running so fast and so hard he couldn't even hear the call of Tohru. She was running after him, calling his name. Tripping over many broken branches that Kyo had broken.

But each time she had tripped she would just be back up and on her feet again. Running threw many trees that had come out of know where. Then, she tripped one last time and her ankle let out a soft crack. She let out a small scream, and looked down at her ankle. She was sure it hadn't been broken, but defiantly badly hurt. Then she forced herself to stand and once again started running.

He was sure he had lost her. He couldn't here anything now. And he hadn't even thought that she would have followed him. Sure, she had followed him once before. But that when she knew that he transformed into a cat. She had seen that once before, and when she had seen him in his true form, maybe she just knew he would still be the Kyo she knew.

But not now. Oh no, he thought she would have ran in fear when he had taken off. But she hadn't, and she was now getting much closer to him. A lot closer then he could even imagine.

Her feet met the floor making a soft sound echo through the air. She gasped for air as her feet pounded into the ground. She was close, the broking branches were coming to an end. She could just barely see him. Kyo. He was still like he was when Tohru had started her chase after him.

She ran into an opening and saw Kyo, looking at her with sadness still in his eyes. Her body started to tense up, but she didn't allow it to do this. It wasn't going to happen to her again. Not yet. Not until she found out what was going on, and if this truly was Kyo.

"Kyo…" she said as she took a step forward so her body wouldn't tense up on her again. Before she could say anything else the thing had swatted at her and she was sent back a few feet. She forced herself to stand and walk up to Kyo again. It was happening once again, and Kyo knew it. Yuki was right, Tohru remembering everything was only trouble waiting to happen. If he didn't want her to remember then he would have to make her afraid of him.

She took a step next to him and reached out an arm. Kyo only swatted her back again, but this time he made sure not to do it very hard. Only hard enough to make her stumble to her feet.

"Kyo! Please, stop doing this. I know your in there. I saw you change…I don't know what's happening to you…but just please…" she couldn't finish. She had started to cry and her own tears had drowned her out. She looked up at Kyo as if he was going to transform back. But he didn't, and she knew he wasn't going to any time soon unless she did something, and fast.

Once again she stood to her feet and this time she didn't even let Kyo see what she was going to do. She latched her arms around his neck and held them so tightly that it was as if she had locked them. Kyo's eyes looked down at her, then out of no where he wiped his head to one side, then to the other. He did this about seven times before finally noticing that Tohru wasn't going to let go this way.

That's when he lifted his head up and then wiped it back down, causing Tohru to slam into the ground. She let out a small scream from the incredible pain she had just felt. But she did not let go, only made her grip much more tighter. Kyo did it again, and again, and then one last time. And still Tohru did not let go. She wasn't going to. Even now as so much pain soared through her body and told her to let go, she just wouldn't. Not until she was able to see Kyo's soft caring face again. Not until she felt his warm skin and not the rough skin she was feeling.

"Together!" she cried out making Kyo look at her again. "We'll stay together Kyo!" she shouted.

Kyo just stared as these words echoed through his ears. She had told him this once before, and look at what had happened. They didn't stay together. Tohru had left him, she had her memory erased. She had broken her promise, and here she was now telling him together again.

He growled now becoming angry when remembering her promise that she had broken. He slammed her down on the grown once more only to get a blood curdling scream from her. And even after that she hadn't let go. But tears, never ending tears were streaming down her cheeks. And now blood was slipping down both legs and arms. And even the side of her cheek.

"KYO!" she cried out. "I want to stay together! Please just come back!" she pleaded letting her tears once again drown her out.

Kyo felt something new. Something different flow through his body. It was something strong, and something he didn't like, at all. He tried to fight it back, he knew it was something bad and couldn't be something he would enjoy. So he had tried his hardest to fight it back but it didn't work. It had taken control of him, and was now about to hurt Tohru.

He did the same as before, slammed her on the ground. Only this time when he had done it he made sure that he had literally slammed her into the ground to hurt her. And it had. Her arms had left his neck and she fell limp onto the floor.

At first Kyo was proud of himself. But then he saw that she wasn't moving, and the other side of him got worried and started over powering the evil part of him. His body started to burn as if he was going to die, but then before he knew it he was back to normal. He was in his human body, staring down at Tohru in complete fear of what he had just done to her. He couldn't believe it. The only thing he was able to do was stand there and pray to she was still alive.

She was, her chest had been moving up and down slowly. But it was a sign that she was alive. Kyo took no time to make sure she was still alive anymore. He leaned down and picked her up, praying he wouldn't transform. And it was as if someone was watching him and giving into his plea for he did not transform. He ran through the woods and out of the park past everything else that was on his way to his apartment.

About a half hour later Tohru was in his bed resting. Kyo was just sitting next to her, tears slowly forming in his eyes. He had hurt her, and not only physically but most definitely mentally as well. She had told him that she once again wanted to stay with him, but he didn't listen again. He hurt her in both ways and would do anything to make her better.

He stood to his feet. He would have to get het to a doctor or something. She was hurt very badly and Kyo did know much about people that were hurt. But then there would be the explaing of what had happened to her. And he didn't think he would be able to come up with a good enough answer to this bothering question. The only thing he could think of was that she had been hit by a car. But that didn't seem like a good enough reason. He sighed as he wiped away yet another fallen tear.

"Tohru," He placed his hand on her bruised cheek and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, but you should have just ran," when he had said ran something in her hand had caught his attention. He bent down a little to see what it was, then he had actually stumbled backwards. It wasn't anything bad, but to him it was like a living hell that would travel every where he would.

He sat back up and crawled over to Tohru. He reached out his hand and pulled the beads out of her strong grip. But in the process Tohru's hand had grabbed a hold of his, and she wouldn't let go. Kyo looked up to see if Tohru was awake, but she wasn't. Her eyes were becoming tightly closed as she now started to move around under the blanket. She mumbled something but Kyo couldn't here what it was.

He yanked his hand back, and quickly put his bracelet on. He then stood to his feet and looked down at Tohru. She was sweating, and badly to. The only thing Kyo had thought of doing was getting a wet clothe and placing it on top of her head. That was it, what else could he do for her. Every time he was sick no one would ever do anything for him. That was until he met Tohru, but then she to stopped doing things because she was never there for him.

And yet know, still Kyo blamed himself for Tohru's leaving.

Kyo let out a sigh and hit the floor. The moment his body met with the floor he felt sleep over take him. He was just about to let the sleep complete its job and take him into a soft sleep when he heard Tohru mumble his name. He shot up onto his as if someone was about to kill him and jolted towards the bed. Even though he wasn't that far from it to began with.

She had still been sleeping, but she kept saying his name. Over and over again not letting one word she say switch to a different one. It was just his name. That was it. This just made Kyo stare down at her wondering what she was dreaming. But at the same time, he didn't want to know. Something was telling him that her dream was about him, and it wasn't something good either.

He looked over at the door to his apartment.

"Just like I leave my apartment everyday, Tohru leaves my life everyday. I thought she was only getting closer to me, and thinking it was good. But I was wrong. She is only getting further from me, and its and its not good. Maybe Yuki was right, maybe I don't want her to remember for her sake. But for mine. I don't want her to remember me because she loved me, I want her to remember me because I loved her." Kyo looked back at Tohru and smiled. But his smile quickly faded away and he sat down next to Tohru on the bed. He wiped some fallen hair out of her face, and ran his finger over her cheek.

"I'm sorry," he said sadly. "I've just been so selfish, and I never even stopped to think what would happen if you were to remember everything about your past." Kyo only smiled again and bent down so his face was closer to Tohru's. Then, without anything else said, he stole a kiss from her. "I'm sorry. Sorry that you had to go threw this today Tohru. But I promise, your not going to have to do anything like this again. Or see anything like this. I'm going to get Hatori over here tomorrow Tohru, okay? Then, were going to erase your memory…again so that you can live the way your were before you met me again. I don't want you to be hurt anymore, not like you were when you knew everything about the Sohma's. And for me, well I'll just leave this school and find somewhere else to go. I don't mind, really. As long as your happy again…"

Kyo hadn't moved for the rest of the day. He did not get up for anything. Not one thing would make him move from Tohru's side. He had thought this was going to be the last day he would be able to stay with her, and be near her. And he didn't want to ruin it forever. And eventually sleep had over taken him in his dreary day, and before he knew it he had fallen asleep, his head resting on the side of the bed as he sat in a chair just waiting for the love of his life to wake up.

* * *

**Ok this chapter is a little longer then i had expected it to be...so im sorry for that. But i do hope that all my wonderful readers and reviewers enjoyed it. And yes, this was boring...but i had fun writing it. So i hope you all enjoyed this chapter...please r.r thanks!**


	7. What If I?

**Disclaimer-I do not own Fruits Basket**

Chapter 7- What If I?

Tohru's eyes begged to open, but she had no strength to do it. And even when she tried to open her eyes, her whole body would hurt. So she had no other choice then to sit there with her eyes closed tightly. And after a while sleep had over taken her once more. But as the sleep over took her, Kyo had started to wake up. He looked over to where Tohru had still been sleeping and smiled.

Today he was going to call Hatori over. Hopefully this time Hatori wouldn't refuse to do this. And then after he got her memory erased, he would go back to Shigure's and tell him what happened. Then maybe he would be able to understand why he had transformed into his real form.

He lifted his head from the bed and went to go stand up and when something had grabbed him. He looked back down at Tohru and saw her eyes slightly opened and her small fingers wrapped around Kyo's wrist. She pulled down his arm, making him sit back down in the seat he had fallen asleep in.

"Don't go," she said faintly.

Kyo had been shocked when hearing Tohru tell him this. Most people wouldn't want to be near a monster that had tried to kill you. But Tohru didn't care, she didn't want him to leave. And soon his shock turned into a soft smile. She hadn't changed. Not once. She had seen his true form, and yet still she was always the kind hearted girl he had fallen in love with. Kyo reached out his hand and wiped away some hair on Tohru's face. It was messy due to the fact that she hadn't cut it. Sure she might have gotten it trimmed a few times, but it was still down at her waist line like it was almost 4 years ago.

"Don't worry Tohru, someone is going to help you…" Kyo said softly.

"help me?" she managed to asked.

"Your not going to have to remember anything you saw, and you'll be able to get back to your normal life."

"But wait, how? And why? And…does that mean I wont remember you? Are you mad that I cant remember you Kyo? Is that it? Are you upset because-"

Kyo cut Tohru off by placing his fingers of her lips.

"No, that isn't it at all Tohru. I'm…I'm happy you cant remember me. And I want it to stay that way."

Tohru was getting confused, she couldn't see Kyo when he spoke, and she wanted to. She forced herself to sit up and looked over at Kyo who was staring at her in amazement.

"so what, your just going to do some voodoo on me, and then throw me out? If I cant remember, then how am I going to know how I got hurt like this? How am I going to know you?"

"Your not…that's the whole point!" Kyo said, now becoming upset by his words. "You promised you wouldn't remember me, and your not going to! Got it! I don't want you to remember me Tohru. I have always caused you pain in your life. And now look, because of me your hurt. Once again it was because of me! And…and I cant take it anymore! I need to forget you as well. I think-"

"no, don't think!"

Tohru looked up at Kyo who was staring at her in confusion now.

"Something is telling me that I knew you before. How, I don't know. But that something is also the thing that told me to stay with you when…when you changed last night. And I listened to that something. And now its telling me not to forget you, and I want to listen to it again. Something is telling me Kyo that you're a good person. Not a bad person. But someone who would be able to make anyone happy. SO please don't do this! don't make me forget please!"

"Tohru…I…" Kyo couldn't think of what to say. He was just to shocked to here that Tohru was actually willing to stay with him after everything that had happened.

"I know that you change, but if I keep that a secret will it be alright for me to remember? Please…?"

Kyo looked right into her eyes.

If I keep it a secret

Those words kept ringing in his mind. It was like they were back to the very first day Kyo had ever met Tohru. He went to go and say something when the phone started to ring, and got his attention. He stood up in a matter of seconds and answered the phone.

"hello?" he said solemnly.

"Kyo?"

"Shigure?" Kyo asked seeming a bit surprised.

"Yes, yes! How are you. Maybe you should come over for tea today! Everyone is going to be at the house today. Kisa, Hiro, Rita, Hatori, Momiji, Kagura, Ayame, Haru, Rin, even Kureno is going to be here! Why don't you join all of us and talk for a while."

"Um…Shigure…someone is over my house already…its…its…her…" he said, knowing Shigure had gone silent.

"Well…um…then bring her with you as well. I think everyone would love to see her again. I mean, if she doesn't remember it would hurt for her to come over right?"

"Yeah, I guess your right. Just hold, let me ask…" Kyo placed the phone down on the small table and faced Tohru who was starting to get out of the bed.

"Tohru," he said softly. She looked over at him, and waited for him to continue. "Would you…would you like to meet my family?"

Tohru stared at Kyo a bit confused.

"I mean, if you want to remember me and all, then wouldn't you want to meet the people I am related to?"

Tohru smiled slightly before nodding.

"You sure, I mean, your still hurt from last night."

Tohru just shook her head.

"Shigure?"

"Yes,"

"I…I guess you can count on us coming…" he said. Him and Shigure talked for about 5 more minutes before Kyo finally hung the phone up and looked back at Tohru.

"Tohru, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go. I mean, its not only because you're hurt that makes me think this, but because…well…um…" Kyo paused to look up at Tohru as she waited patiently for him to finish what he was going to say.

"You know what, if you want to go that's all that matters right?"

Tohru just nodded as she fell back onto the bed when some pain shot through her body. But quickly she stood back up so not making Kyo worry.

"Oops…I guess I slipped…" she said, trying to convince Kyo.

He knew this wasn't true but didn't want to say anything to make her feel bad. He knew that Tohru was always confident, and apparently she hadn't changed in that. He was just afraid that if Tohru saw everyone there what would happen to everyone? How would they all react to her just appearing back into there lives, and yet she not knowing any of them. Not one. They would all have to act as if they were just finally meeting Tohru.

Then he hoped that Tohru wouldn't remember any of them. She had said to Kyo that she wanted to remember him, but…now he was thinking he didn't want her to. Like it was something bad that shouldn't happen. But then another part of him was telling him to let her remember him. And it was obvious that if he kept staying with her, and just kept talking to her, and hanging out with her then eventually she would remember him. It might take some time, but it would happen.

And then, that other side of him was biting at him. Nipping at him, telling him to let her leave his life and block her out of his life.

"Kyo?" Tohru asked breaking Kyo away from his thoughts. He looked over at her, about to say something but Tohru cut him off first.

"When do we go to your friends house…?" she asked.

"Um…soon. He said that we should be there in an hour or so…" Kyo said as he thought about him and Tohru were now just talking like nothing had ever happened.

"I need a bath," she said right after Kyo finished talking. He just nodded, then thought how would she get home. He didn't want her to walk home by herself, and he didn't really want to have to walk with her to her house.

"Um…" Tohru said as a pink crimson color crossed her cheeks. "Can I take a shower here, or something." Tohru asked, being able to see the shock in Kyo's eyes. He only nodded and pointed towards the bathroom door. Tohru started to walk, but then stopped and faced Kyo once more. She blushed again before talking.

"Um…I am a girl…and me being a girl makes me need some clothe that will fit me…" she said, as if Kyo would have some girl clothe in his house. He just nodded now thinking it would have been better if Tohru were to just go back to her house and take a shower there, so now he wouldn't have to run out for clothe. Then, something popped into his mind.

"Hey Tohru, wouldn't you just like to go back to your house so you can take a shower in the comfort of your own house. And so you have clothe you can wear. I'll walk you there if you want…" Kyo said, now hoping she would just let him do what he wanted to do. Agreeing, she nodded and walked over to Kyo.

The only reason why she wanted to take a shower at his house was because she looked filthy from last night. And her clothe was torn. She didn't really want anyone looking at her when she was dressed like that.

Almost an hour later…

"come on were almost there!" Kyo shouted to the unhappy Tohru.

They were in the woods that lead to Shigure's house. And Tohru did not look happy at all. She looked miserable. If she had known that she was going to be walking the whole way to his house, then she would have never of came. It wasn't that she was lazy. It was that her arms and legs, and her whole body had hurt from the night before.

The woods had started to come to an end and a house came into view. Tohru sighed at relief when Kyo pointed and said that was the house. All she could here was the little chirping of birds. She was sure that if Kyo's whole family was going to be there it would be some what loud. Not that Kyo was loud or anything. But there was usually a lot of people in a family. But Tohru remembered Kyo telling her everything about his family on the walk here. All there names, and how many people there were.

She hadn't believed him till Kyo opened the door, and everyone in the small and clustered house looked there way.

All the noise stopped, and everyone just stared. All there eyes had been looking at Kyo, but the moment they saw Tohru they all looked her way and just stared. It was as if she was a ghost about to kill of them. A dead and awkward silence filled the room for a while until someone stood up and walked over to Tohru.

"Hi," the teenage girl said, and smiled softly. "I'm Kisa…" she said as if she had never met Tohru.

Kyo just stared. That was Kisa? It had been at least four years since he had last seen her. But wow had she grown. She still had her yellowish eyes, and light brown hair. Her hair was still in the same style, only a little bit longer. And she was tall, very tall and slender at that. She had looked very happy, and healthy as well. Kisa had become a very pretty girl.

Then someone else stood up and walked over to Tohru to greet her.

"hey…I'm Hiro, Kisa's friend…"

Once again Kyo just stared as Tohru said hello to Hiro. Now that last time Kyo had seen Hiro he would have mistaken him for a little 3rd grader. But not now. His hair had gotten darker, and longer. His eyes were almost black from how dark they had become. And boy did he have some muscles on him now. Hiro was defiantly a guy every girl would want.

"hey, I'm Haru." Haru said, greeting Tohru as well.

Haru hadn't changed much. He hadn't looked any different at all actually. Only his height had changed, and the color of his hair had gotten darker. But other then that, he still looked pretty much like Haru.

Then Kyo watched as Rin got up and greeted Tohru. Rin's hair was longer then before, and she was a little bit taller. She was still slender, but instead of having a mean look to her, she looked some what happy and peaceful.

Then came Ritsu. Kyo had expected Ritsu to be dressed in girl clothe, but amazingly he wasn't. He had boy jeans on, and a guy shirt. His hair was not long anymore, it was just an inch or so longer then Kyo's. And he had even gotten taller.

Kazuma, Hatori, Shigure, and even Yuki didn't look much different. They had all looked the same. But who came next to greet Tohru had put Kyo into a daze.

Kagura stood to her feet and smiled happily. She was in a skirt and a tank top. She had long brown hair that hung a little past her elbows and her eye colored had changed to a nice pale green. Kyo was shocked. He couldn't help but think of how beautiful Kagura had grown since he last saw her.

After getting over Kagura's wonderful figure and how she looked Kyo looked around the room more closely. Where was he? The one who hadn't greeted Tohru yet. Momiji, he was no where in the small and now very cluttered room. Kyo looked around more closely maybe he couldn't see him threw everyone. But then everyone had sat down and Kyo still couldn't find him. I mean, how could you miss Momiji's bright blonde hair and the fact that he dressed in girl clothe?

After being in the house for about 20 minutes Momiji had finally made his appearance. Kyo looked at him, and the first thing he noticed was the way he looked. Man had he grown tall. He had been taller then Tohru, and his hair was now a dirty blonde color. His eyes had changed to brown, and he was not dressed in girl clothe. He dressed more like Kyo now. He had also become very hansom.

Then Kyo looked up at him, and noticed something weird. His eyes were sort of red like he had just been crying.

Momiji looked around the room and when his eyes met where Tohru was sitting his mouth dropped open, and he just stared.

Tohru looked up and over to Momiji. She immediately stood up and walked over to him.

"Why hello.." she said kindly. "I don't think I've met you yet…" she said faintly.

Momiji's eyes narrowed, and he turned around reentering the kitchen.

Tohru just stood there dumb faced and not knowing what to do. Kyo was the first to stand to his feet, and when he did he didn't go to Tohru but to the kitchen where Momiji had entered.

"What's your problem you little punk?" Kyo questioned as he saw Momiji sitting down at the small table.

"How could you bring Tohru here after all this time Kyo?" Momiji asked, his anger becoming worse.

Kyo narrowed his eyes and walked up to Momiji.

"You might have gotten older Momiji, but that doesn't mean that you cant say hello to Tohru!"

"I don't care about her anymore! Its obvious that when she made her choice in forgetting about us she wasn't caring either."

"Of course she was caring!"

"Then why did she do it Kyo? Answer me that…why? And now she's just going to magically come back into all of our lives after four years. I don't think so…"

That was it, Kyo couldn't take it anymore. He was fed up with Momiji's attitude. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled Momiji closer to him.

"She cared…that's why she did it…" Kyo said. "You have gotten older Momiji, be a real man and don't think like that."

Momiji let his eyes narrow more then they had already. He lifted his hand and brought it down on Kyo's making Kyo let go of his shirt.

"And if I have grown up, then that means I get to make my own choices, doesn't it? I'm not that little happy shrimp you knew four years ago Kyo! I've changed. The way I thought about Tohru has changed as well, and I want it to stay like that. You or no one else is going to change my mind about it.."

Momiji stormed past Kyo and in an instant he left the house, with not a word to anyone.

"He's changed a lot since everything has happened. I suggest you just leave him alone,"

Kyo turned to see Yuki standing in the door way of the kitchen, his head bowed down. He wasn't happy at all. Kyo was able to here it from the tone of his voice. Maybe bringing Tohru to Shigure's house was a bad idea after all.

"Yeah, but…" Kyo paused and looked over to Yuki's side. Tohru was standing there, just waiting for Kyo to finish. It was as if she knew what they were talking about. But she didn't.

"never mind…" Kyo said, pushing his way by Yuki and Tohru.

"Why do I feel like I am the cause of all this," Tohru said looking up at Yuki.

"No, none of its your problem." Yuki said with a fake smile on his face.

He to was feeling the pain in his heart of seeing Tohru and knowing that she hadn't remembered him at all.

"Yuki was it?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah…"

"Yuki…can I ask you a question…"

"Well you already did, but go ahead…" he said gloomily.

"Why do I feel like I no you?" she asked, making Yuki look down at her.

"Maybe you've just seen me somewhere once before. And you remember some part of it…" Yuki said.

"No…I" Tohru stopped when she heard her name being called. It was Kisa. And Tohru had quickly responded to her calling . She turned around not finishing what she was going to say to Yuki and left the kitchen to go and see what Kisa wanted.

Kyo went outside and headed to the spot that had always seemed to sooth him best. The roof. Even now after all these years it seemed like the best place for Kyo to go and just think things over. But, he felt as if he was missing something. It was her, Tohru. She would always come up on the roof and keep him company. But she wasn't here to do that now. Well, that's at least what he had thought.

Tohru needed some air. She needed to get out of the clustered house, and get some room to herself. She had decided to go outside, and when she did she had seen Kyo climbing up the side of the roof. She didn't want to go up there and follow him at first, but then eventually she just wanted to see why he was up there.

She climbed up on the roof, and waited as Kyo looked to his side and noticed her standing there. She smiled softly and went to go and sit next to him. She looked up at the stars, and then back down to Kyo. She opened her mouth to speak, but then stopped.

* * *

**Ok everyone, sorry for the long update. And yes i know this chapter was boring...i had to force myself to type it. But i think that the next chapter will throw you all off...and...i think you will all like it. i was going to make this chapter do it, but i noticed that i needed to end it cause it was getting very long...so im sorry for the long wait...and thena very boring chapter...but please r/r the next chapter is going to be good...promise! Oh, and thansk to all my old reviewers...and new ones as well!**


	8. Momiji’s Feelings

**Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Fruits Basket!**

Chapter 8- Momiji's Feelings.

"What is it?" Kyo asked, noticing Tohru stopping herself from talking.

"I…why does everyone know me, and me not know them?"

Kyo looked at Tohru a bit puzzled by her words. How was he supposed to answer this question? And how did she know about everyone one knowing about her? It just didn't make sense at all.

Tohru stood to her feet. She looked down at Kyo, and smiled slightly. Kyo could only smile back, but his smile was filled with pain.

"Its him," Tohru pointed in front of her when seeing Momiji walking out of the woods. She had said 'its him' quit loud, and Momiji had herd her. He looked up at the roof towards both Kyo and Tohru, and he immediately looked away.

"I feel like him being like this is my fault," Tohru said. Kyo went to go say something as well, but Tohru had turned and ran off the roof. Kyo watched as she ran towards Momiji and stopped in front of him.

"Um…Momiji was it?" Tohru asked.

"yeah, and what's it to you?" he asked harshly. Tohru didn't take any notice of his cruel way of asking her. She just kept talking.

"I'm sorry," she said, causing Momiji to look over at her. "if I did anything to you. I didn't mean to. I think you should know that. And," Tohru looked up at Momiji and smiled. "and I wish we could become very good friends if that's alright with you?" Tohru asked, the smile still on her face.

Kyo stayed up on the roof, and watched as Tohru talked sweetly to Momiji. But Momiji only gave her cold looks instead of actually trying to communicate with her.

After a while Tohru couldn't think of anything else to say. But right now, she didn't have to for Momiji was the one to talk.

"Why?" he asked, getting Tohru's attention. "Why did you do it?" Momiji questioned, making Tohru become confused. "You left us, you didn't even stop to think what we would think when we found out the one who mended all of our hearts has left out lives because of one person. You were so stubborn. You only thought of yourself when you had your memory erased. You were only thinking of Kyo when you did this to yourself. Never us! Not me, and Kisa! No one!" he shouted as tears now stung his eyes and begged him to let them fall. But he didn't.

"Momiji…."Tohru said as she walked closer to him.

"don't you ever touch me!" he yelled as he backed away. "You never thought!" he repeated. "I cant believe you left us for four years!"

At that point in time Kyo was coming down the roof and was going over to both Tohru and Momiji. But something stopped him dead in his tracks. It was the words of Momiji. Something Kyo had never thought he would ever hear Momiji say.

"I loved you Tohru! I loved you so much!" Momiji shouted, sending Tohru into the most confusion of her entire life.

Kyo only stared as the tears that Momiji had been holding back now fell off his cheeks and met the ground.

A flash. That was it. All it took was a simple flash in her mind to click it back to her head. But, was it all real? Had this all really happened to her? Before she could do anything, or say anything another surprise and shock was sent threw her body. Momiji had pulled Tohru close to him, and without saying anything or showing any more emotions to her he had kissed her. Gently, ever so gently on her lips. It only lasted a few seconds before he broke the kiss and ran into the woods.

There both Tohru and Kyo stood, both not able to do anything. Only after a while did Kyo see a tear trickle down the side of Tohru's face, and she hit the ground. Kyo took not time to run over to her side and kneel down besides her.

"Tohru, why are you crying…?" he asked.

She turned, her eyes all puffy from her terrible crying. And now her fear of telling Kyo was she knew.

"I…I…" she mumbled. Before she finished she stood to her feet, got up and didn't run into the woods but towards the back of the house. And when Kyo had finally thought to follow her, she was know where to be found. Not one place. And to make things worse Kyo had noticed storm clouds hovering above Shigure's house and around it as well. Tohru and both Momiji were outside, and no one other then Kyo had known they had left.

He had searched first in the woods for Momiji being that this was the way he had ran after kissing Tohru. But even when he called out his name he wouldn't get any reply from him. This was starting to annoy Kyo as he was now heading back to Shigure's. Then she popped into his mind. She was so scared, like she was about to die. Or like Kyo was about to die and there she was the first person to see it happen. But nothing like that was going to happen. He knew that for a fact. So what was it? What had scared her so much to make her look like that?

Never had he ever seen so much fear in one person. Had something that bad really happen to her? Or was it just Kyo's eyes playing a trick on him? No, it wasn't just his eyes. He knew fear when he saw it. And Tohru had much of this. She seemed even more afraid when she had tried to tell him.

And at that very moment Kyo had such an erg, such a mad erg to pull Tohru into the most deepest hug he could ever give. But he held back, and he even watched a she stood to her feet and ran. And now because of his stupidity he couldn't find her, and lord knows what might have happened to her. He was sure she was smart enough to not let anything bad happen to her. But that still didn't mean he couldn't worry about her.

She pushed her way threw some bushes that had been in her path. She had taken off so fast and swiftly she knew that Kyo didn't know where she was. But she had panicked so much that her only hope was to go threw the woods, and she was now lost. Her cloth had been somewhat torn, and her body ached. Not only from the running she did, but from the night before with Kyo. And know that sky was starting to become dark. Making it almost impossible for her to see.

She walked threw slowly, trying to remember anything in her path. But nothing. Not one thing seemed familiar to her. All she wanted to do now was to get home. Get home and wipe this day away from her memory. Not letting her mind come back to this day. She hated it now. She wanted it to burn more then anything. Why? Why did it all come back? Was it because of Momiji's kiss? Was that the real reason to everything?

No, there was more to it. It must have been because of that night with Kyo she had. The night when she saw him transform. And then the very next day she came back to this place. She didn't want to. But then she did, When Kyo had asked her if she wanted to go to a friends house she wanted to say both yes and no. Now she was wishing she had just said no. But then saying no would have been impolite.

As always Tohru was just thinking about being nice, and not herself. She sighed as she tripped over a root on the floor. Then, she tripped once more but this time she fell to the floor. She let out a small wine as another cut was added to her tender skin. That was it. She gave up. She wasn't going to be able to find her way back to Shigure's in the pitch black. And trust me, she did not want to have to stay in the woods all night either.

Kyo pushed his way threw the many tree branches and bushes. He even tripped a few times, but never did he stop looking. He wasn't going to stop looking until he found Tohru. Momiji, sure he was worried about him. But Momiji wasn't a girl. And he didn't have to worry about any wondering guys doing _anything_ to him. But Tohru was a young and pretty girl. And he staying out in the woods was not a good idea.

"Tohru!" Kyo yelled.

Tohru lifted her head a little, only to see Kyo walking no wait now running up to her.

"oh my god Tohru!" Kyo said as he saw her crying and her now newly added set of cuts.

"Kyo…Kyo-kun!" she shouted out. "I..I…"

"Tohru what is it?" he asked.

It was there. The same thing as before. The fear, the hope, the sorrow in her eyes. Not one thing of it had left her eyes. And now sadness was being added to them. But why? What had happened?

"Tohru, come on tell me!" Kyo said.

"I saw it Kyo-kun. I saw everything…Kyo…I…I…"

* * *

**I am so sorry that it has taken me a long time to update. But i have been busy with school...and this stupid freaking project thing for S.S...and yea. So i think you get the point. But anyways i hope you all liked it...and then next one should only take about a week or so...cause i have a hurricane coming and i wont be able to get on the computer for a while. So please..r/r thanks to everyone who does review!**


	9. The Memory’s Of Our Past

**Disclaimer-I do not own Fruits Basket**

Chapter 9-The Memory's Of Our Past

"Oh my...Kyo I remember! I remember everything!" Tohru shouted, throwing herself into Kyo's arms. Of course she hadn't known about the curse being broken, because she wasn't around when that had happened. But she obviously hadn't thought about what would happen if she had hugged him as well. But nothing, to her surprise nothing had happened. The only thing she knew was Kyo had wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her so close to his body. It was as if she was about to leave once more. But she wasn't. She was right here with him, and she didn't want to leave again.

"Tohru," he said so softly it sent chills down her back. Kyo wanted to pull her away from his body, but at the same time he was never able to hold Tohru so close to him. So…lovingly. So he just sat there for as long as Tohru let him, and he held her. Telling her it was going to be okay as she sobbed her sadness into his chest. Soaking his shirt. But even when Kyo could feel his wet shirt getting even more soaked he wouldn't let her go until her crying came to a stop. And that didn't happen for a long time.

"Kyo-kun…" she said softly, and lifted her head from his chest. "I…I wanted to see everyone. But…I think I need some time before I go and see everyone." Tohru's crying had stopped for only a second, but then she busted out crying once more.

"What's wrong?" Kyo asked.

"I cant believe how hurt they all were when they all saw me. And I just acted like I didn't know any of them. And…" Tohru paused as the name came into mind. She wasn't even thinking when she had said her next words. "And poor Yuki-kun! He must be so upset!" she screamed, making Kyo pull back from her.

She hadn't, she didn't. She couldn't have…but…he knew it. She had said it. Maybe she didn't mean it the way he thought he had. But when she had said his name she made it sound as if he was the only thing in the world. As if he was the only thing that meant anything to her. How in the world could she be thinking about Yuki now. Especially if she said she had remembered everything. If she really had remembered everything then she should have remembered how Kyo felt about her.

Unless…she really did love Yuki still before she had gotten her memory erased. Either way it hurt Kyo so much. So badly. He didn't even want to here her speak anymore. Tohru, as if knowing this, looked down at the ground. No, she didn't love Yuki. Even now she still loved Kyo more then anything. But Yuki had…he had loved her. And Kyo had at least spent some time with her even when she didn't remember.

She wasn't trying to sound selfish either.

"Kyo…" Tohru said so very low that Kyo had just heard her say his name. She placed her hand over his eyes, making him look into her eyes. She smiled so softly. It was her old smile. Her warming and soothing smile. Then, she had gone to say something but Kyo didn't want to here what ever she was going to say. So instead he yanked her up onto her feet and smiled at her.

"its okay," was all he said as he started to walk off.

Tohru had so badly wanted to say something when Yuki's face popped into her mind stopping her from doing this. She made the picture of him go away and once again tried saying something to Kyo when once again his face popped into her mind.

He might have not shown it, but he was happy. So happy that Tohru remembered him, and everyone else. Even if it was Yuki. But of course Kyo wasn't the type to show anyone how happy he could get over one thing. And it must have seemed to Tohru that he wasn't happy at all. Like he didn't even care about her remembering him. But he did. He cared more then almost anything that could happen to him. But then he also thought about it much harder. It was Momiji's kiss that had made Tohru remember. After he had kissed her he had also ran off, and so did she. Only Tohru ran off in fear.

Kyo shook these odd idea's out of his mind. He only tried to pay attention to the woods he had now gotten lost in. He was sure he knew the way back. He had marked the trees by breaking of a branch and dropping it into a path on the floor. But at one point the path broke, and the sticks had scattered everywhere. He sighed as he knelt down to the ground and looked carefully at the sticks. It was really hard to tell which way the remanding sticks after the scattered ones were pointing to the dark light. He stood back up to his feet, and made a small left, signaling Tohru this is the way they had to go.

"Kyo-kun," Tohru said after a long period of silence.

He stopped, but didn't say a word. She knew he was happy, and yet upset at the same time. Happy, because she remembered. Sad, because she was worried more about Yuki, then him. And she really was for some odd reason. She had felt bad for Yuki, but why? She didn't know why. And here she was, looking at Kyo, who had now turned and faced her. He could see it in her eyes. She was hurt for some odd reason. Kyo had right away thought it was because of the way he was acting. But it wasn't. And yet something was telling him that this wasn't the only reason.

Yuki. Tohru for some reason had thought about Yuki the moment her memory's came back. And that was the reason why she had ran. She was afraid to look at Kyo. It wasn't because she remembered everything about him, his good qualities and bad ones. No. Nothing like that. It was the first person who her mind aimed towards. Yuki. And when she had seen him in her mind she got scared. Scared to tell Kyo that she was thinking about Yuki. That for some odd reason her heart had passed right by Kyo and went strait to Yuki.

She couldn't even understand what had happened. Why she was thinking about Yuki and not Kyo. She searched deep down in her heart for the very feelings she had for Kyo, but she just couldn't find them. Only knew feelings. But how in the world would she have gotten knew feelings when she hadn't remembered for four years. It made no sense to her. She lifted her head as Kyo still waited so patiently for her to say something.

The night wind blew by, causing Tohru's hair to sway back and forth at the perfect moments. She breathed into the night sky and saw her own breathe. It was getting cold. It seemed the longer Kyo stared at her with his red ruby eyes, the more feelings she had for him that would vanish. But she didn't want this to happen. She didn't want to stop loving Kyo. But she was, and she was now thinking that her feelings for Kyo were being transferred to Yuki. She looked down at the floor, at her feet. She shivered as another gust of wind passed by. She had to say something, anything.

"Kyo-kun…I'm sorry," she said, still looking down at her feet.

"Tohr-"

"no," Tohru said cutting him off. "I am, I really am sorry. You must have been so happy when I told you I remembere. And I wa-"

This time Kyo had cut Tohru off, only his patience was gone and he couldn't take it anymore. It was clear now that she didn't feel the same way for him as she used to.

"You promised!" he shouted, taking Tohru by surprise.

"Kyo-kun?"

"You promised Tohru! You promised you wouldn't remember! You broke that promise! And now I have to suffer knowing you don't love me anymore. But instead love that damn rat boy!"

"Kyo-kun I never said I loved hi-"

"Oh bullshit Tohru! (sorry bout Kyo getting ooc!) You don't have to say anything! Your facial expression, you apologizing. It just gives it all up!" Kyo said as tears stung to his eyes. But he wouldn't let them fall. Not in front of her. He couldn't let her see how much this was really hurting him.

Tohru head lifted her head, but she had only once more looked down at the ground. She remembered, she had promised Kyo that she wouldn't remember. But… she did. And was it entirely her fault? She thought for a moment then thought that half of her remembered was her fault. Kyo had tried to get her not to come to this house, he really did. But she was stubborn and wanted to go anyways.

"I…I don't know what happened. I don't know why every thing changed! I just don't get it! I'm sorry Kyo-kun…I really am!" Tohru said as fresh tears filled her eyes and fell silently to the ground.

Kyo would have usually done something, but she had just admitted with out even knowing it that she did love Yuki. And this had not only made him upset, but furious. He was pissed more then anyone would be able to explain it. Then at the same time he had the feeling of a breaking, no scratch that, broken heart. It heart. It heart so much. He looked at Tohru with no sympathy for her. He couldn't feel bad for her. One part of him wanted to, but then another was just telling him not to care. And he was listening to the one side telling him not to care.

She didn't love him anymore. She loved Yuki. After four years waiting for her to come back to him. For her to remember, his heart is broken. Shattered. Torn so badly that he honestly thought it would never be able to be healed once more.

"Lets go.." Kyo said as he turned around and started to walk away.

Tohru slightly looked up only to see him walking away. She sighed, knowing he was pissed. And sad as well. She wished she could have done something about it, but she was smart enough to no not to mess with him now. Tohru was so confused. She didn't understand how her feelings had changed towards Yuki. It made no sense what so ever. Especially being that she hadn't remembered who they were for four years. She so badly wanted to turn around and run. Run and never stop. Not come back. Not only did she feel bad for Kyo, but Momiji as well.

He…Momiji… he loved her. And still did. And so did Kyo obviously. She sighed in sadness and confusion. She didn't know what to do. It was all to much for her at once. She couldn't handle it. Her heart felt as if it was going to shatter from all the impact it had just taken. She didn't even want to think of how Kyo must have felt.

Kyo stopped once more and faced Tohru. His eyes were glazed as if he was holding back hidden tears. He bent his head down and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Why?" he asked, his hands now turning into fists. "Why the hell did it happen?" he asked completely confusing Tohru. "Why did you have to fall in love with Yuki? I…It wont seep into my mind that you really do love him Tohru! It doesn't make any sense if you hadn't known who he was for four years!" Kyo paused and but didn't look up at Tohru.

When Kyo had asked this question something shot threw her head like a bullet. She new why now. She understood why she had loved Yuki and not Kyo.

"I.." she started, she too now looking down at the floor and letting her tears slip off her cheeks and into the already moist ground. "Because I loved him before I forgot!" she cried out, making Kyo look up at her in shock.

"so you mean…you mean to tell me that you never loved me?" Kyo shot back his anger taking complete control of him.

"NO" she shouted quickly looking up at Kyo and making eye contact with him. She quickly looked away and sighed. "I loved you Kyo! I honestly did! But when you had told me you loved me that night in the woods. The very night we shared our first kiss. I felt something inside of me spark. Half of it was the feelings I was hiding from you. And the other half was the feelings I was hiding for Yuki!" she shouted as more tears filled up her already teary eyes and slid down her cheeks.

Kyo's hands only turned into tighter fists. He clenched his teeth, and his eyes even closed tighter. If you had looked hard enough you would have been able to see the slightest little tear slip down his cheek. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was just to much for him. He no regretted asking her this question. It was hard to think about Tohru loving Yuki. But now that he knew the reason why she loved Yuki now, and not him just hurt him more.

"So your trying to tell me that you _loved _Yuki when I told you that I loved you?" he questioned.

"I'm...I'm so sorry Kyo!" she shouted as she sobbed harder then she thought she ever could.

Kyo only stayed in the same position as he was in before. He didn't move. Only his eyes fluttered open for a moment. But then he quickly closed them when seeing Tohru down on the floor, her hands covering her face, and tears seeping threw her hands. He wanted to go over there and hug her. Tell her everything was okay, that he understood. But he didn't. He couldn't believe how Tohru could do this to him. They both stayed in that position for at least a half hour until Kyo decided he had to do something. He unclenched his hands, and slowly opened his eyes. He looked over at Tohru who had happened to still be on the floor crying.

As much as he didn't want to, he walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her. Biting his bottom lip just a little he reached his arm out and gently touched Tohru's soft skin. He wrapped his hands around her wrist and pulled her hands away from her stained tear face. She looked up into Kyo's hurt eyes. She couldn't look away. Something kept her eyes staring into his. Maybe it was the kindness that he still showed for her even after all of this happened. The sweet side of him that was making himself do this for her. Tohru shut her eyes to break the look between them. But when she did this it was as if Kyo's pain had shot threw her body.

She could some how feel the pain he was going threw. And it was ten times worse then what she was feeling. She was sure it was his pain she was feeling. Cause it sure wasn't hers. Now she only felt worse about everything that had happened. She wanted to tell him she was so sorry. But she knew he wouldn't believe it. If she was really that sorry then she would have made those feelings for Yuki go away a long time ago. And she never did. She kept them there just in case Kyo would ever stop loving her. She really was stubborn to think that Kyo would stop loving her. As she now found out he hadn't even stopped loving her after four years.

When he could have and found some on else to love. Some on who wouldn't be spiteful and leave his life.

"Kyo-kun…" Tohru said softly. "I know you probably don't think its true...but…I'm sorry Kyo-kun!" she shouted.

* * *

**ok people i am terribly sorry for the very long wait. but my computer is being such a spaz and having so many problems! uggers..so here is the next chapter..uhm..i hope you all enjoyed it. And oh, someone said they thought this was a KyoxTohru fanfic...well for who ever said that it is. I just need to get my story going. Believe me it is a KyoxTohru facfic so calm down and wait! lol..jk okay please r.r thanks a lot! and people please review! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	10. I Never Meant To Be So Cold

**Disclaimer-I do not own Fruits Basket...**

**Well I hope you are all in the mood for a long chapter..cause here goes one long chapter..lol**

Chapter 10- I Never Meant To Be So Cold

Kyo stared at Tohru. He knew that she really was sorry. She was Tohru. She was always sorry and had honestly meant it when she said she was sorry. But he just couldn't forgive. Not now. Not after everything that he had just heard. He then looked away and stood to his feet. He let out a deep sigh and faced Tohru once more.

"I know your sorry. Believe me I really do know that you are sorry. But…you lied to me Tohru! You said you didn't love Yuki and you did! Why did you have to lie?" Kyo asked.

"Because I…I…"Tohru looked down at the floor. This couldn't be happening. Not now. She loved Yuki. Her feelings for him couldn't be possibly coming back now after all this time. It just didn't make sense. Was it because she had felt so bad for him. Because she had felt the pain that he was going through. What ever it was Tohru could feel her feelings for Kyo coming back. But her feelings for Yuki were just staying there.

"no…" she said lowly.

"No what Tohru? What are you talking about?" he asked harshly.

"I cant…I cant…I love you Kyo!" she shouted sending Kyo into so much confusion. So much pain. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't do anything. He was just told that she loved Yuki and not him. How could she have possibly loved him? It made no sense to him.

"What…I don't get it! You just told me you loved Yuki! Make up your damn mind Tohru!" he demanded.

"I do! I do still love Yuki! But I love you as well Kyo!" she cried out as tears poured down her cheeks.

That was it. Kyo couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to hear another word out of her mouth. He couldn't handle anything else she was going to say that might break his heart more then it already was broken. If…that was even possible at the rate.

He turned around, now almost crying, and started to walk away. He didn't care if she followed of if she stayed there. As long as she didn't say another word to him. Nothing. He wanted peace. He wanted to get away from her. He thought her remembering would be good for the both of them. But he guessed wrong as he thought. He let out a deep sigh and blinked letting tears role down his cheeks. Torn, broken, in so much pain. He wouldn't even be able to right how much he was hurt on all the pieces of paper in the world right now. It was to much. He couldn't even find all of the pain that was surfing though his body right now. It was to much, and it was all to fast.

Tohru only cried as she followed Kyo. She loved him. She did. She knew that he didn't believe her when she said this. But she did. She still loved him like she had four years ago. And now he didn't even believe she loved him those four years ago. Who would? But then she thought, why would she make herself forget about everything if she didn't love him. She did that because she had loved him. She loved him so much to make herself forget. She had thought that Kyo was dead, and that it was her fault. And because of that she had made herself forget everything and everyone because of one person. So he couldn't just sit there and say she didn't really love him. Because she did. She only sighed like Kyo and kept crying silently.

They reached Shigure's house only to see everyone now leaving. Kisa had seen them coming back and ran up to Tohru. It was dark, and Kisa couldn't see her face.

"I'm going to go now Miss. Tohru." Kisa said politely not knowing that Tohru knew who she was.

She had grown so much, so beautiful since Tohru had last seen her. She couldn't believe it. She only managed to smile softly under her teary eyed face.

"Okay…good night…" she said.

But before Kisa could leave Tohru let out a small "oh god" and hugged Kisa harder then she had ever hugged anyone else before. Then she had seen Momiji. His face was covered with his hair. He had been looking down at the floor, upset of course. Tohru had so badly wanted to go over to him. To thank him. But at the same time now that she knew how he had felt about her it would only seem odd for her. And more then likely him as well. So she decided not to. She let Kisa go and only smiled once more. Kisa had wanted to ask something so badly. But she decided it would have been better if she didn't and she ran back over to Hiro.

Everyone had said there goodbyes to Tohru. She had wanted to so badly wanted to cry. But she had amazingly kept her tears back as her friends acted as if it were there first day meeting. Then came Yuki. He was smiling so softly at her. Like he knew. But she knew that he didn't. She only smiled back. But her heart didn't feel happy. Only sad when she saw Kyo looking down at the floor. He wasn't scolding Yuki like he would have done four years ago. He wasn't even trying to start a fight with him.

"Miss. Honda!" Yuki said as he ran over to Tohru.

Tohru had quickly looked down at the floor. He was still calling her Honda. She couldn't believe it.

"Are you and Kyo staying the night?" he asked cheerfully.

She went to go and answer but Kyo had interrupted.

"No we are not!" he said pretty cold.

"I wasn't asking you baka!" he shouted, reaching the peak of Kyo's anger.

"Oh that's it!" Kyo shouted angrily. "You are going down you damn rat!" he shouted and charged for Yuki.

"Pathetic…" Yuki said smoothly as he quickly moved out of the way.

But it had been four years, and Kyo had gotten good. Very good if I may say so myself. He had been training like crazy. And he knew he was now ready for Yuki.

Quickly he some how managed to turn himself around as he was still running at the same time. He made it over to Yuki before he could do anything and….WACK…right in the back of Yuki's head. Yuki fell forward as he was now shocked. He it the floor and only seconds later did he get back up and look evilly at Kyo.

"Why you…" he said so harshly and cold it sent chills down Tohru's spin.

Yuki charged towards Kyo only to be knocked right back down by him. Kyo had kicked him in the side and then backed away when he saw the worried look in Tohru's eyes.

"Stupid damn rat!" he shouted angrily. "I've been gone for four years! Did you honestly think that you not training and me training was going to do you any good?"

Of course he didn't get any answer. Only a cold stare. Kyo sighed and looked over at Tohru.

"You," he said more calmly now. "you can stay here if you want." he finished and then walked off.

"I'm sorry." Tohru said to Shigure. "But I'm afraid I cant stay the night." she bowed quickly and followed FAR behind Kyo.

That was it. After that night Tohru hadn't talked to Kyo again. It had been almost been two months now. And she didn't see Kyo that much. She would only see him once in a while in school. And when she did he would look away from her. She wanted to say something to him each time she saw him but she never did for some odd reason. Maybe because she felt it was wrong. But at the same time she knew she wouldn't be able to go through life without talking to anymore. Specially now that she remembered him.

"You sure you got it Tohru?" Hanajima called as she and Uo-chan left the room.

Tohru only nodded. She had volunteered to stay after class and clean up the room a little. She was in so much thought she had thought that this would help her mind flow away from some things. But as she finished up cleaning the classroom and stacking the chairs up, her now free mind had only been sent into more thoughts.

She walked out of the classroom, then remembering her book bag she ran back in to get it. Ditzy Tohru had some how put one of the chairs on top of her bag. She hoisted the chair up on onto the ground as she grabbed her bag. She then placed the chair back on top of the desk and ran out of the room. Only when she had ran out of the room she had bumped into someone.

She rubbed her head as she stood to her feet immediately apologizing as if it were a crime. But when she opened her eyes and saw who she had bumped into her heart broke into two.

"Ky…Kyo…" she stammered slightly.

Kyo hadn't said anything. He just looked away as if he didn't know her and continued his walking down the hallway. Why did it feel like she hated him even when he knew she didn't. He could tell all she wanted to do was be able to talk to him. Just like he wanted to be able to talk to her. But for some reason every time he saw her he only saw hatred for himself. Of course this didn't make much sense. But it was the truth. And he knew he was being completely stubborn. He could feel Tohru's sad eyes watching him as he left. And the only thing he could do now was actually stop and ask her something.

He turned around, and letting out a deep sigh of annoyance, asked:

"Would you like to go to the park?"

Tohru, who thought she would never hear another word come from Kyo's mouth again, nodded happily. Kyo only waited as Tohru walked over to his side. They started walking to the park in silence. Neither knowing what to say. Of course they wanted to talk to each other. But after that one night what more could they say to each other. Tohru couldn't keep on telling Kyo she really did still love him. Because she knew he didn't believe it. And Kyo couldn't keep on telling her she didn't mean it, it was only cruel. Something Kyo didn't like to be when it came to Tohru. It wasn't only because he loved her, but because she was just Tohru. How could one person be so mean to something so….so…fragile?

Then a question popped up onto Kyo's mind. Kyte. Tohru had said Kyte was her boyfriend once before. (mentioned in my…..I think second chapter…but I'm not sure...XD).

"Tohru, what ever happened to…Kyte?" Kyo asked as if it were something so horribly bad.

Tohru had actually laughed slightly and looked over at Kyo.

"Kyte?" she asked seeming as if he never really existed. "Lets just say he didn't last. He decided he wanted to be a loser. And he just wasn't right for me." she said with a little laughter in her voice still.

"Oh…um…I'm sorry?" Kyo said trying to feel bad for her. But he hadn't at all.

"No, don't be sorry." Tohru said as she and Kyo got to the park gates.

When they entered the park they both went silent. Kyo had some what led the way over to a tree and sat down under it. Tohru had done the same only she sat some what far from Kyo. It just didn't feel right sitting here with Kyo. She had him have somewhat of a misunderstanding the other night. And now here they were just sitting there, both silent, neither looking at each other, and both thinking of words to say. Tohru looked from the ground to the sky.

"Before I remembered anything, I used to come here alone. I would sit somewhere under a tree just like now and look up at the sky. Of course it was during the summer I would do this. So there were leaves to make the sky look more beautiful. But now the cold had come by and the sky only reminds me of a dark scary night." Tohru said as she now faced Kyo and smiled.

Kyo smiled back at her softly. He couldn't help it. He couldn't stay mad at her. He couldn't stop loving her. Ever. She was Tohru. She was the only person who had ever trusted him. Who actually loved him even when she knew the real him. She helped him. Stayed with him. She was always there smiling for him when he couldn't smile for himself. Tohru was his…his angel. He didn't want her to leave his life once more like she had done once before. He had thought that if she were to leave again he might actually go insane. Or at least something along those lines.

But he only wished he could honestly know if she felt the same way about him. Which we all know she did of course, but Kyo didn't know this. Though Tohru had told him not to long ago. Kyo was just blocking that night out of his mind. Trying to forget everything that had happened. But as he just sat here with Tohru it seemed like all the memories of-not that night- but the many memories they had before Tohru even knew how Kyo felt about her were coming back to him. Most of these weren't all good memories. Kyo was always mean to her. Cruel. But even then Tohru loved him. And even now there memories weren't good.

"I'm sorry Tohru," Kyo said out of no where.

"…sorry for what?" she asked a bit confused.

"All the pain I have caused you either in your past. Or future." Kyo said blankly to what was going on around him.

Tohru crawled over to Kyo and smiled slightly. She knew he was looking the other way so he didn't even know how close she was to him.

"Its not your fault." she said slightly making Kyo jump back in fright. Before Kyo could say anything else Tohru started talking once more. "Can we just please forget about things like that for now Kyo." She sighed lightly and tried to put a smile of happiness on her face. "I don't want to remember that stuff. It hurts a lot." she said.

Kyo only nodded at her solemnly. Then once again they both fell silent. Tohru hadn't moved from when she got closer to Kyo. But Kyo had. He had moved even closer to Tohru then they were before. Tohru, who was looking up at the sky, hadn't been paying attention at all. Her eyes were focused up at the stars and she had gotten lost in thought. She hadn't been thinking anything serious. Just some simple things. Kyo had thought she was thinking about some of the things in there past. And how he had really acted towards her. But she wasn't.

"Tohru," Kyo said breaking her from her thoughts.

She looked over at him noticing how closer he had gotten. Her heart skipped a few beats and she managed to smile. He smiled softly back to her. Before Tohru said anything Kyo stood to his feet and reached out with his arm for Tohru to grab a hold of. Which she did and Kyo helped her stand up.

"Come on I want to show you something." Kyo said so softly.

Tohru only nodded and followed Kyo. He led her past many trees and benches. Past many small restrooms that were in the park. At one point Kyo had lead Tohru into a part of the park that she had never seen before. And she would always come to the park after school and do some studying or reading. But never had she seen this place. It was beautiful. Trees were every where with small pretty flowers all over the flow. To Tohru it looked more like a jungle then anything else. The trees had vines hanging down and even vines connecting to other trees.

Kyo turned around to see her astonished face and smiled to himself. He had a hunch that she hadn't seen this place of the park yet. It was always his favorite place to be when he needed to think. Or just get away from the world like everyone needs to do once in a while. It also reminded him of Tohru. Beautiful. Peaceful. It would help him with his problems. Everything Tohru was, and would do. But there was only one spot in the entire park Kyo was sure that he was the only one who knew about it. There were never any other signs of people being there before. So it was always his most favorite spot.

That's where he was bringing Tohru. He thought that maybe she would like it just as much as he did.

Tohru was to busy looking around she hadn't even noticed that Kyo had come to a stop, and she accidentally bumped into him. She rubbed the top of her forehead and looked over Kyo's shoulder.

Her mouth dropped slightly open and her eyes widened with a sparkle in them. She was in an awe. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Most people would have turned around right there not caring for the site that Tohru had been looking at. But Tohru loved what she was seeing and she pushed by Kyo to get a better look. Kyo only smiled, and walked up next to her.

"Like it?" he asked.

"Oh my…Kyo its gorgeous!" she said with so much happiness in her voice.

It was a lake, but not only a lake. Mountains. It was a huge lake and across all the way at the end of the lkae were the mountains. But all around the lake were trees only a few inches away from the water that had vines connecting to other vines that led right across the lake. Little flowers had-that Tohru now wondered how they were alive in this cold-were all around the trees and the lake. Sure, okay so it didn't sound do pretty, but if you were to see it in real life you would also be in a awe.

"Kyo-kun how did you find this?" she asked not taking her eyes off the wonderful place.

"Don't really remember." he said lying slightly.

After about five minutes Tohru decided to sit under a tree and rest. Kyo had gone and sat next to her, his eyes on her and only her. He couldn't take them off. She seemed so happy right now. So calm and peaceful. Not like any of the other days when he had seen her. Then she only looked miserable and like she was on the verge of death. But just doing once small thing for her made her the most happiest person right now. And seeing her this happy made Kyo one of the most happiest people in the world right now.

"I…thank you Kyo-kun." she said turning and facing him. "Even after everything I told you, you still accept me as a friend." she said softly.

Kyo only smiled and looked down at the floor. He wanted to be more then just friends with her. So much more then just friends. But if she didn't want to, then he wasn't going to push her into anything. Specially if it was something she didn't want to.

Tohru looked over at Kyo who was looking down at the floor.

He'll never think of me the same way he used to. She thought as she to now looked down at the floor. _I've probably hurt him so badly he is afraid to be with me…._

She thought as she to now looked down at the floor. 

She looked up and over at Kyo who was now looking at her as well. She quickly looked away as she felt her face turn a deep red.

Kyo smiled slightly and got even more closer to her then before. So when Tohru turned around this time she was face to face with Kyo. She made eye contact with him, and she was sure her heart had stopped beating. His red crimson eyes just stared at her. Not aggressively. Or eagerly. Nor sad. But, it was as if a question was lingering around in his eyes. An unanswerable question. Tohru looked harder for the question Kyo was holding back from asking. She wanted so desperately to find it. To know what he wanted to know. But she couldn't find it, and she was only making herself feel much more uncomfortable now that she was looking back and forth into his ruby red eyes.

She moved herself backwards and blushed so deeply that even if she turned around she was sure Kyo would be able to see it. So she didn't even bother to turn around. She only looked down at the ground.

"Tohru?" Kyo said so softly, so smoothly it sent chills down her spin and she couldn't help but look up. He had once again had that look in his eyes. That question she wanted to know. But she was afraid to ask what it was. He wanted to ask her something. Ask if something was okay for him to do. Then when Kyo moved closer once more, she knew. She knew what his silent question was. But after everything that had happened he was still willing to try it with her. To try and get her back?

She couldn't look away. It was like a trance on her body and she just couldn't turn her head. Kyo stopped from getting any closer to her. He wasn't going to do anything unless she agreed first. Not that it was a big deal. He only wanted to do one thing. But still, he wasn't going to do ANYTHING to Tohru unless she approved of it first. So there he sat, inches away from her face, waiting ever so patiently for her answer. Just the slightest nod would be good enough. But she wasn't doing anything. If he didn't no better he would have thought she wasn't even breathing.

But she wasn't turning a different color other then the red from blushing. And Kyo just sat there, waiting so patiently for her to answer his silent yet loving question.

* * *

**Ok, so what did you all think? Good yes? See...now didnt i say it was going to be a KyoxTohru Fanfic. You people just need to be patient. See Yuki wasnt in this chapter, sure he was more then likely mentioned, but he was not in it. But i do have something to say to only to of my reviews...**

**1.haPPychEEryX92-You needa calm your ass down man! That review that you left me-joke or not- was not funny at all. Its my fanfic, and you shouldnt be threatening me like that! If you would have read what it fuckingsaid at the bottom where i always say something to my readers then you would have noticed that it said this was going to be a freaking _KYOXTOHRU FANFIC !_ so maybe next time read. And I am sorry if you were just joking..but dont joke like that! **

**2.mike- -smiles at you- thank you. dont worry if you are able to see i was most definitely not discouraged by the rude review i had gotten. And this is not going to be a YukixTohru fanfic. So dont worry. -smiles- hehe i was just wondering though, are you a guy? I'm not trying to sounds like im being a loser or anything, but if you are that is awesome cause i dont think i've ever had a guy read one of my fanfics before. lol. so its cool if your a guy!**

**Okay, now that i did that and said some thing to those reviews up there -looks up- i think i am done talking. -smiles- so thanks to all my readers and reviews. Please r/r thanks a lot.**


	11. Hard To Be Left Alone

**Disclaimer-I do not own fruits basket...though i would very much like to...but i dont think it will ever happen. lol**

**Okay, sorry for the long wait on this chapter, computer problems again. But...I'm getting my computer fixed soon so i should be able to update every other day! YES! lol...okay now on with the story**

Chapter 11- Hard To Be Left Alone

His mind was screaming. His heart was pounding. He didn't want to have to wait any longer. And he couldn't pull away from her now. Not now. Not after how far he had gone. But Tohru wasnt answering him. She wouldn't even move. Not her eyes, nothing. Her eyes only stayed pinned with his. Fixed into a position that was unbreakable.

Tohru couldn't take it anymore either. She knew that Kyo wanted an answer from her. But at that very moment all she wanted him to do was get closer and just kiss her already. She tried so hard to show him this but for some reason he couldn't see her silent answer. She cried inside herself when she stood up to her feet, and turned around. Her face still beat red.

Kyo stood to his feet as well. He looked down at the floor his heart once again torn in two. He wanted to badly to be able to kiss her once more. But he had a thought she was going to do this.

"Tohru…I'm sorry. I should ha-" before Kyo could even finish Tohru had turned around and thrown herself into Kyo. This made him stumble backwards and he fell to the floor with Tohru on top of him. He managed to sit up but with great difficulty. Tohru was clinging to the front of his shirt. She had grabbed it and now pulled it into her hands. Kyo just stared down at her confused to what in the world she was doing. But then came the faintest sound. Next came a wet spot on Kyo's shirt were Tohru had rested her head. Right away he knew she was crying. But why?

She was the one who pulled away from him in the first place! So why would she be crying? Kyo went to go and pull her away from him so he could get a look at her face but she only held onto his shirt tighter. She didn't want him to pull her away for any reason. She needed so badly for someone to hold her. She couldn't take it any longer. Her heart had ached for to long now with out Kyo. She just wanted him to hold her, that's all she wanted. She didn't care if that's not how he wanted to show her he loved her. That's how she wanted him to show her.

She just kept her hands entangled with his shirt, and her head resting on his chest. Her crying didn't come to a stop. And Kyo still just sat there staring down at her. He wasn't embracing her like she wanted him to. Nor trying to comfort her. It wasn't that he didn't want to. No, he wanted to. It was, he knew something. Tohru was trying to tell him something. Not through words, but the same way he had done it. Through body motions, and just feelings. Emotions. Plan out emotions was there way of speaking right now.

Kyo looked at her more carefully as her sobbing only got worse. All she wanted to do was feel his arms wrap around her body. She needed to be comforted. Just when she thought Kyo would have never of done what she wanted him to, she felt his arms wrap around her small waist and he pulled her even more closer then she already was. That was it. She was happy. That's all she wanted. She just wanted to know some one still loved her. Someone was still in this world for her.

He wasn't exactly sure what she really wanted. The most he could see was that she wanted to be comforted. But he still didn't get why? Maybe it was because she had truly loved him, but then why would she have pulled away before? Kyo only sighed inside himself. He couldn't be completely angry with her. Or mad. Tohru had just gone through a lot, and maybe she just wasn't ready for anything yet. And that knew he could not get mad about.

"I'm sorry," Kyo said softly into her ear. "I shouldn't have done that." Kyo paused and pulled Tohru into an even tighter embrace. "I wont ever do anything unless I know your ready to take me back." He said.

Tohru could only nod slightly to his words as she tried to make herself calm down. But it didn't seem to be working. She only kept crying as Kyo just sat there holding her in his arms. Whispering to her to stop crying.

He had changed. He was now so caring towards her.

She took in a deep breath and tried to calm herself once more. This time it seemed to be working, and she pulled away from Kyo. Not that she had really wanted to, but she had thought Kyo wouldn't want to hold her anymore. Which she had thought wrong for when she had pulled away from Kyo, all he wanted to do was embrace her once more like he had just done. But now he was the one to think that maybe Tohru didn't want him to be holding her. So they were both thinking the wrong things.

Tohru once more stood to her feet and looked around, not knowing what to say. Silently, she was still crying. But Kyo didn't need to know this. If she stood and faced the darkness, then maybe he wouldn't be able to see. It wasn't that he had seen her. But he could just faintly here her. He stood to his feet as well and walked in front of her.

He tried looking at her face, but she wouldn't let him. She kept looking away, or down at the floor. But each time Kyo would only pry her head back to his face and try to look at her.

"please…" she said softly. "I…I just cant do this anymore. It hurts to much. I need to get away. Leave." Tohru said as she now let Kyo see her crying.

"L…leave?" Kyo stuttered. He was shocked, and didn't know what to say.

Tohru hadn't said anything to this. She only looked down at the ground as she still cried. Kyo was only confused. Completely and totally confused. She had just stood up and said she wanted to leave! He didn't know what to think. And now he was only getting annoyed as Tohru wouldn't answer him.

"I…I don't get it." he said.

"I cant take this anymore Kyo!" Tohru had some what shouted. "All this…this pain I feel. I…" Tohru looked up at Kyo now and he teary eyes met Kyo's confused ones. "Its just hurts me to much." Tohru said as she wiped away some tears that had fallen once more.

"Then please…" Kyo said as he got closer to Tohru. "Let me help you try and make this pain go away." he finished.

Tohru looked at him and smiled faintly. Only her smile wasn't out of sheer happy, but of something else. Like what Kyo had just said was a joke. Like she was about to laugh at him or something. Then she said her words that hurt him almost more then anything.

"Kyo," she started and took a step back from him. That look still on her face. "You…You are the one who causes me this pain."

When she said this Kyo was torn once more. He couldn't believe it. Was this something good, or bad? He just couldn't understand. And he also just couldn't take it anymore.

"Please…" he said once more getting Tohru's attention. "Please just me try…" he said as his head looked down at the floor. "I only want to be with you Tohru." He said as he now looked up and moved closer to her once more.

"NO!" She shouted as she pushed him back.

"I cant help you if you always push me away Tohru! That's all I want to do. All I want to do is be able to be with you. I love you Tohru! I always have, always will. I never stopped loving you not even after these four years that have gone by. Not even after that one night when I found out about you loving Yuki! NEVER!" he shouted as he now felt tears plunge to his eyes.

Tohru stared at Kyo. She knew it was all true, and she had know it before he had told her. But hearing him actually say this to her only made it ten times worse then just knowing it. Now what was she to do? Should she really leave? She had become so confused. She looked over at Kyo who was once more looking down at the ground.

She wanted to say something to him. But she didn't know what. She just didn't want to hear things like this anymore. When she did, and she would actually think to say something back to the person it would only hurt them more then it would herself. And she didn't want to hurt Kyo anymore then she had already done since she had remembered him.

All she wanted this to be was a peaceful and calm night. She didn't want it to turn into anything like this. Nothing like this. Maybe she really did need to leave. To get away from everything that was happening to her. She needed to get away from Kyo, and anything else that would only hurt her.

"You cant just run away from your fears!" Kyo shouted as he once again looked up at Tohru. "I never ran away when I knew that I couldn't beat Yuki! I never ran away when the time came for me to be locked up! I never ran….ever!" He shouted.

And he was right. Never had he ran. He never had even thought about running. But Tohru wasn't Kyo, and she wasn't going to change her mind just yet. Maybe something more from Kyo would make her change her mind. But not even she knew what this was. She couldn't careless what it was at this moment as well. She only wanted to leave. To get away from Kyo anyway she possibly could. And this, everything that was happening right now, was not helping her one little bit.

Kyo took a step towards her so he was only inches away from her. He looked down at her teary eyed face before he looked completely down at the floor. He only wanted her. Her only. Nothing else in the world could make him happy.

"are you just going to leave and not tell anyone that you remember any of them?" Kyo shouted to her, making her even more confused then she thought she could have become.

He was right though. She remembered, and the only one who knew about this was Kyo. She hadn't told anyone else about her memory's coming back. And this was the reason why. Problems. She didn't want to start more problems with anyone. She wanted everything to go back to normal like it was before. Before she remembered anyone, anything for that matter.

She sighed as she looked up at Kyo and wiped a fallen tear from her cheek.

"Sorry…" she said as she took a step back. "But…I….I just need to go. I need to go back home. I cant be near you for a while Kyo. I need…." Tohru took a deep breath trying to hold her tears back, then started talking again. "I need to not see you for…maybe for a long time." she said as she turned around taking one more glance at the beautiful spot she was in.

After doing this, she took another deep breath, turned and walked right past Kyo. Her head bent down the whole time so she wouldn't make eye contact with him. She could feel Kyo's gaze upon her, but she still didn't look at him.

Kyo watched her, but didn't stop her. After what she had just said it would only hurt himself-not her- but him if he had really tried to stop her. He let out a deep sigh as he knew that Tohru was long gone now. He only wished he would have turned around and at least walked behind her to make sure she wasn't hurt by anyone on her walk home.

His hands turned into fists and he clenched his teeth. Why did everything always have to turn out bad for him? No matter what it was, when it was, everything would always wind up being bad. It was like it was his fate. To love a horrible life alone.

"Tohru," he whispered to him self as he looked up at the sky covered by many stars. "I promise you…." he whispered once more before dropping down to the floor, his head placed in his hands and tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. He only wanted her. Nothing else. He couldn't ask fore more. If he were to get her then he would be the happiest person alive. But she didn't want him.

Tohru stumbled along the side walk, looking around just in case anyone was to pass by. She had become more cautious when alone at night.

She sighed as she leaned against a building and looked up at the radiant moon in the sky. A smile had mades its way across her face. But when she knew this, she couldn't find out why she had been smiling. Her smile quickly faded as she thought about Kyo. She looked down at the floor. Her eyes shut closed as she felt more tears form in her eyes. She didn't want to cry anymore. She was sick of crying over these things. This is why she wanted to leave. Maybe if she left it wouldn't hurt her anymore. But him Kyo, he would always come back to her mind making he rethink about leaving.

"Kyo…"she said softly to herself.

She opened her eyes and stood up from the building. She sighed, letting the tears now slide down her cheeks and once again started her walk home. She kept her eyes pinned to the sky, not watching where she was going. But at that moment, that very moment she had wished she had never even thought about going home.

She hummed lightly as she now felt herself hit something and stumbled backwards onto the floor. She hit the floor, as well as her head on a building, knocking her unconscious.

The boy whom she had bumped into stumbled backwards as well, but he had only fallen to the floor and was perfectly fine. He stood to his feet as fast as he could, apologies being said.

"I'm so sorry ma'am I didn-" The boy stopped when seeing Tohru just lying still on the floor not moving. His eyes widened with shock, and he immediately dropped down by her side.

"Miss. Honda!" Yuki shouted shacking her, trying to get her to wake up.

Tohru let out a small groan and tried to open her eyes. At first she didn't succeed in doing so. But when she tried again when hearing someone's voice she got them open. Her eyes made eye contact with a grayish purple color, and she immediately knew who it was.

"Y-Yuki..."

* * *

**alright everyone, so0o0o0o0o0o...what did ya think? like, dislike? oh what ever just tell me in the review ur gunna leave me...okay?lol. Well, I have people asking me if this story is almost over...and i think you'll be glade to hear that NO! it isnt almost over. I still got something up my sleeve that's gunna throw all you people way of course and be like...wtf! lol. Okay, maybe not that good, but still. Uhm...i also have people who are doubting this to be a kyoxtohru fanfic. And believe me people it is a kyoxtohru fanfic damn! you people need to believe me when i say that! sheesh...**

**-sighs-**

**even tho im not supposed to do this, im gunna anyways...special thanks to certain people**

**TsubasaKyo-haha i love getting reviews from you girl! your reviews are the best! WHOO rock on to your reviews.lol...jk. OMG! U gotta get on AOL so i can talk to you dammit! -cries-i wanna talk to you sam! not fair! Okay, i dont know if you got it or not...but my sn is everyxsmile! so get ur butt on aim so i can talk to ya! Oh yea, and i love ur story! -smiles and laughs-**

**Mike--thinks-no...I honestly do think your the only guy that has reviewed my story so far. Well...actually I had some other person review it that i think might be a guy...but still...im just gunna say ur the only guy! -smiles-...lol...anyways..thanks for the wonderful review! i enojyed reading it!**

**Kyo-K40-Sohma-Okay, well im still mad about you stealing my pen name and everything but only changing it a bit...even tho i stole it from paul in homeroom! But oh well he doesnt need to no that just like you dont no about me stealing your green pen in language arts tho i sit right next to you and tell you im stealing it and then say..."SHHHHHH you dont know im stealing this...SOOOO SHHHHH" ahaha! omg i love you...lol...thanks for the review..uhm...keep reading? even tho i know you will so that doesnt matter! lol...**

**Okay...thanks to all my reviews...greatly appreciate all the wonderful reviews! PLEASE PEOPLE PLEASE! R/R! thanks a lot!**


End file.
